The Making
by Nerd95
Summary: Starts where The Reckoning ended. The gang need to be on the run from the Cables while also trying to plan how to defeat them and save the others. New faces are met, challenges, and some surprises along the way. First fanfic, and lots of Cherelk fluff
1. Chapter 1

_This is what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

In movies when the protagonist kissed the person they were always going to end up with, I thought the use of music or even in the sounds of fireworks they used was cheesy and ruined the whole film. But here, in this clearing with Derek, with his arms round my waist and his lips on mine, those movies couldn't get it more right. My stomach was going in flips; my heart was hammering so much I was afraid he could hear it. What was I kidding he probably could hear my heart hammering away with his werewolf hearing. Yet in this clearing not far from the motel we were currently at, I felt safe and…_complete _with his arms around me, that I would always be safe within his arms.

I smiled as I pulled away from him, because no matter how much I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, some people need to breathe, and unfortunately for me I was one of those people. His arms were still wrapped around my waist and his forehead touched mine. Derek looked at me then, _really _looked at me, staring in my eyes with a slight smile tugging at his lips. My blood started rushing to my face, yet I never lost eye contact with him, just staring into his eyes. From this close I could study him just as much as he seemed to do with me now. His face has almost completely cleared up from his achne, his hair has some dust from the facility that almost crashed down on us, yet even then it didn't look greasy. It seemed that Mother Nature was giving him a break now that he can turn fully into a werewolf. Yet one thing that hasn't changed was his eyes. Even now they were still as beautiful, they were just _so_ green and they were almost sparkling while he looking at me. He looked like he had everything he wanted right there. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I whispered to Derek. He simply rolled his eyes, smiled and brought his lips down to mine, pecking them softly then pulled away. I pouted, not wanting the contact to end. He chuckled and reached down for my hand.

"We should make our way to the house, it's going to be getting dark soon and I don't want your aunt thinking I kidnapped you or something" I laughed at that. Derek kidding was sure as rare as seeing an albino in England, which by the way was _very _rare. They did a documentary about how rare some cultures where in England, which seemed interesting at the time, but let's just say during the first 15 minutes I was snoring on the couch. Yet that was my old life. But one thing now, was that in this new life I was getting used to Derek joking with me, which I'm sure even the thought of Derek joking around would surprise everyone, maybe even Simon. We started walking back to house, hand in hand.

"So is this…okay?" He gestured towards our entwined hands. "Us being together"

"Well technically we aren't even going out, as you haven't asked my permission yet" I looked at his face out the corner of my eyes. I know I was only teasing him, but after all the bickering and snapping at each other all this time, I decided that a bit of teasing would be healthy for us. Not just me and Derek, but for Tori and Simon as well. Being on the run, well we were still on the run from the Cables but being with our family, we needed a bit of happiness here and there. From Derek's face, he knew I was only teasing him, and then there was something, like an evil glint yet it was gone as quick as I saw it. He stopped, when we were at the motel back entrance. Suddenly he went done on both his knees, grabbed both my hands, and looked up at me. My eyes were wide, and my mouth slightly open. An attractive look for sure.

"Chloe Saunders, I very much like you and I was hoping that you would do me the complete honour of becoming my girlfriend" I blushed and laughed at his desperate expression he was wearing on his face. Seems even Derek thought a little joking around was in order today. When I was just about to say yes another voice cut me off.

"So is wolf-boy proposing already? A little early in the relationship for that don't you think?" Tori was standing at the back door, and smile on her face, looking at both of us with her hands crossed on her chest. Simon was behind her, amusement on his face, and a bit of shock looking at his brother, that he couldn't believe he was actually joking about. Derek stood up and put his arm around my waist.

"And I'm sure there is a reason you both came looking for us" Derek waved at them. "Well?" He had his signature scowl on now, but I just laughed.

"I'm sure Derek means to say, what's up guys?" I asked them. I was sure I sounded way too cheery but at this time I didn't care.

"Dad wants all of us upstairs in the boy's room. To you know" Simon lowered his voice "Discuss the plan" We both nodded and all four of us made our way up to the room. But before we went to go in there I stopped. They all looked at me, wondering what was up.

"Simon can I speak to you please? Alone?" He nodded, and Tori strolled into the room, but Derek hesitated. I nodded at him, giving him reassurance that it would be okay. He nodded and went in closing the door slightly. I heard him telling Aunt Lauren and Mr Bae that we would be a second. Simon looked at me then, grinning.

"What's up amigo?"

"I-I-I just w-wanted to say t-t-that I'm s-sor-" I shut up then because his finger came to my lips, quieting me.

"It's okay Chloe. I told you, I had my suspicions even before I asked you out on that date. And they were just proved right, and to be honest, I think I've got the girl too many times. Its Derek's turn for once and I can see he really likes you Chloe. And your good for him, I can see that" He smiled at me then, a small one not reaching his eyes. "I'm not saying it's any easier but it's okay y'know?" I smiled at him and held out my pinkie.

"Pinkie swear best friend?" He laughed then, and held out his pinkie too and hooked it around mine and we both shook them. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back too.

"Now come on and lets go in there, don't want them to hold on any longer" Simon then pushed the door open for me and swept his arm, gesturing in the room.

"After you my lady" I laughed and curtseyed at him.

"Why thank you my good sir" And went in the room. The room wasn't extraordinary big, yet big enough to have two single beds, a window seat and a couch. The bathroom was down the hall which everyone had to share. It was a cheap motel, so it was better than nothing. Simon went to sit next to his dad on the couch, and Aunt Lauren and Tori was sitting on the seats, and Derek was lounging on the window seat. His bulk frame stood out to all of us, he changed obviously from his gown that he had to wear into some jeans and a dark shirt. One of his knees was up and his elbow was on his leg holding his head up, and he was staring out the window. His hair was a little longer, just by the shoulder, and hung in his face a little. When he heard me enter the room though, he sat up, swinging his legs from the window seat and turned to look at me. He smiled a little at seeing me and I smiled back, going over to sit next to him. But instead he reached for my hand and then pulled me onto his lap, then hand snaking around my waist with his head on my shoulder. All the while everyone was looking at us, and I started to blush a bit. My aunt looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and shooting disapproving stares at us. Tori looked bored, playing with her nails, and Simon was smiling. Mr Bae was looking at Derek and the only way I could describe the way he looked was proud. Proud that his son was happy and had someone. I smiled at that and turned towards Derek's face a bit to whisper to him.

"My answer is yes by the way" He looked at me then, happiness sparkling in his eyes. Mr Bae cleared his throat then all our attention was on him.

"So" He started "Time to discuss the plan…"

**AN:/ **

**Thanks for all those who have took the time to read this and please leave some feedback! This is my first fanfiction, and I just re-read the books again, while also reading lots&lots of fan fiction…so I decided it was time that I wrote my own, with all these ideas in my head. And I make a promise that I will stick to it, as I normally don't with many other things! **

**I hoped you enjoyed it! There will be many more, as this is just the beginning because I don't like the way The Reckoning finished…but yet apparently after the new series of the other supernatural's they will be pairing with the gang!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Darkest Powers**

**Much loves! Rebecca 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"If we are serious about taking on The Cables, then we need a lot more supernaturals than this" Kit started off. We all listened to him inventively, waiting for his plan. The truth was I wanted to get stronger, and I wanted to help 'take them down' as Tori would say. If they were bigger than the Edison group, then there was a lot more supernatruals that needed saving from their grasps. And if there was any way possible that we could do that alone, I would, yet we all knew that we needed a hell of a lot more people to join us. "I have some contacts that would be willing to help, and they may even have some as well-"

"Can they be trusted though?" Derek cut in. I squeezed his hand in comfort, as he was scowling at his dad.

"Yeah dad, Andrew and his 'contacts' wasn't very…trustworthy last time"

"_Trustworthy?" _Tori sneered, and leaned back in her chair. "They almost killed us" Kit cringed a little at the mention of Andrew betraying us. I guess he thought that his trusted friend would never betray us, yet I guess friends change with time.

"I know, but these people have first-hand seen what torture they have done, some are even experiments themselves. We can trust them, and then see if they would be willing to join us. Then we can discuss in detail what the plan will be. But for now, are you all up for taking on the Cables. It _will _be dangerous, maybe even life threating" Kit said shaking his head. He looked 10 years older with the worry that was on his face, looking at all of us with sadness in his eyes.

"There 16 Kit, they don't know what they want!" Aunt Lauren exclaimed. She looked directly at me and Derek then, and taking Derek's role I scowled at her. "There _children! _Asking them if they want to join, it could kill them!"

"Aunt Lauren I think we've been through enough to know what we want" I said, and was extremely proud I didn't stutter. She whirled in my direction.

"I know darling what you've been through, but I think it's a stupid idea even trying to take them on! You could die! For a silly little rescue mission! And you don't know first thing about controlling your powers"

"Lauren, that's the reason why we are contacting these supernatruals, so they all can get the experience they need to control their powers. Also I think it's their choice if they want to fight. It's their right" Kit said calmly. Lauren just gave him a look, and then swiftly left the room with a slam of the door after. Kit sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave us all a tight smile. "I guess I should go talk to her, you don't need to decided right now, but it's a lot to think about" Then he stood up, smiled and left the room to go after Aunt Lauren. Tori stood up from the chair and crossed her arms.

"So what do you think wolf-boy?" Tori said looking at Derek. I really didn't like her calling him that; I'd have to talk to her later about it. Not that she would take it well. Derek tensed.

"What do you mean?" He said, with the usual scowl on his face.

"Well I hate to admit it but you're the one who's made all the descions and its worked so far with you super smell and hearing and that. So I asked. What. Do. You. Think?"

Simon gave Tori a look, which wasn't a very nice one which if looks could kill she'd be fried on the floor at the moment, and turned to look at Derek.

"What I'm sure Tori was saying, but in a more _rude _way was that you normally have a kink with sensing what we should do or not. Should we go along with it, meeting the supernatruals? After what happened last time?" Simon said

"We can't fight them alone" Derek simply stated. He pushed me off him, and a flash of hurt went through me. Was I doing something wrong? Hurting him? No that was stupid, he was a werewolf I wouldn't hurt me. It isn't like I have experience with this sort of thing. He should up, and held my hand, gave me a soft smile. I smiled back and looked at Simon and Tori.

"I think he means we should just wing it. Go with it and if any trouble comes, do what we do best. Run." Simon nodded, and started to lay back on his bed with a yawn.

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the hay"

"And no matter how much fun it is hanging here, I am going to have a nice long hot shower" Tori said after Simon, and her eyes lit up. "With shampoo! Yes!" And made her way out the door, quite fast…well for Tori anyway. Derek walked towards the door and I followed. I thought he was going to walk me to my hotel room, but we made our way downstairs to the lobby. I looked up at him.

"And where are we going?" I asked him. He looked down with a glint in his eyes.

"It's a surprise" He simply said and started taking us out into the back…well you could call it a garden but it was more of a cluster of trees. The moon was high above us, full, and lit it up so you could see a white hammock hanging from two tree's that were a little more forward than the other trees. I let out a squeal and ran towards it, yet as I got near it I stopped and looked at it with my head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, putting his arms around me waist.

"Well" I said gesturing to the hammock. "This is a mission for disaster. You know how clumsy I am, all I can see me doing trying to get on that is it turning over and me falling flat on my face." Derek chuckled and simply said;

"You watch too many movies" And his arms exited my waist and he went up to the hammock. Now I love Derek but…wait _love? _I'd only been with him, well officially, for not even a day. I don't even think two hours yet. And he was my first boyfriend, how could I even know what love is? Yet watching him trying to get into the hammock, I thought about what we'd been through. No couple could have possibly been through as much as I and Derek had. And we were both supernatruals, it wasn't like we had any secrets we were keeping from each other. I didn't think we did anyway, yet what was it that Liam called me? His mate? I had to ask about that soon, or if not read up about it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Derek's voice.

"So you just going to stand there and stare at it, or do you want to come and join me?" I looked at Derek with both of his arms above his head, and his hands under it. His hair was slightly in his face, and he was lounging on the hammock with a grin on his face. I loved the way he could easily be this open with me. There was that word again, loved. I grinned back at him, and attempted to get in the hammock with him. Okay, I must admit it took a while trying to get on, but it didn't help that said person kept on laughing at me trying. When I was finally on though, I was getting cold so I cuddled up to Derek. I put my arm on his waist and could feel his muscles there and I sighed happily. I turned a fraction and put my leg around his as well, tangling them up as he put his arm nearest to me down my back and squeezed me softly in a comforting way.

"So what do you really think about the supernatruals that your dads going to contact? You wasn't really specific back at the motel" I asked him snuggling into his chest, yet I knew he could hear me anyway. He sighed.

"I don't know, it's new not making the plans and the answers, but I think his right that we can't take them ourselves. It would be a suicide mission if we did. We just have to be careful okay?" I nodded, and I could feel his head bend down slightly into my hair and he breathed in my scent and sighed.

"Derek? Can I ask you something?" He nodded and I blushed a bit. It wasn't really an embarrassing question, rather than a…strange one.

"W-w-what do I-I smell l-like?" I managed to get out. Damn stutter. He tensed for a minute and just as I was about to look up at him, he answered.

"Strawberries" he whispered. "You smell like strawberries, and-" he took a whiff again "Chloe, you smell like Chloe" I blushed even more then, and I'm sure I was the colour of a strawberry then.

"And is that a g-good thing?" I whispered.

"Very" he squeezed me again and I snuggled into him more. I was so warm with him, and right then I knew my answer. I loved him with all my heart. It may have been silly, that after a short time I was in love with him, yet after what we've been through I think we…everyone deserved some happiness. Especially Derek. I smiled, and before I could even register a thought about what would happen tomorrow I fell asleep in Derek arms, with a smile on my face.

**AN:/ WOO! Chapter 2 up and thank you to those who favoured the story and commented, which was 'megpie93' and thank you for your comment! I'm glad you and others like my story! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Oh! Also I actually have a plot! DUN DUN DUN! I now know what is going to happen, yet the ending is still a little sketchy, but this will be quite a long fanfiction! **

**So thank you all so much PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV!**

**Much Loves, Rebecca xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold. That was the first thing I felt, and the sense that eyes were on me. It was hard as well, which meant I was laying on something. A table? I wanted to open my eyes but I was scared. I don't know well, but it was a feeling in my gut. I took a deep breath and smelt…medicine. It smelled like a hospital. It smelled too clean, like everything had been put in bleach. Then I heard someone yell. My someone. Derek. My eyes snapped open, and I saw a light above my head. _Where am I?_ I tried to get up but my wrists and ankles were bound. My vision snapped to my left hand and I saw those restraints they have on patient's hands that were going to hurt themselves or others…like a crazy person. I looked down and I was in a white gown, with buttons going down to the waist, and the gown stopped above my knees. I looked to my right and there was a small table with instruments on it, and I knew what most of them were. Needles. Was I having surgery? My mind registered it was a dream, yet it felt…_real. _People were standing around me, the table that I was restrained on. My eyes were wide, taking it all in. The walls were white, and those who were standing round me had the same expression on. It was one of pure triumph, with their smiles so sinister that I wanted to shudder just looking at them. They all had gowns on those surgeons wore, and then there was one person that caught my eye. But he didn't look like the others, with their smiles and eyes. His eyes were sad, and he was frowning. He had long blonde hair that was pulled into a small pony-tail, and was fairly tall, yet not as tall as Derek, maybe a couple inches shorter.

Suddenly a yell may be look up. On the corner of the ceiling were some screens, and one showed a room with some kids occupying it. They look young, about 10 or 12. I turned to the other one and I gasped. It was Derek, yet he had cuts on his face, some looked new yet some were healing. He also had dark circles under his eyes and a bruise on his cheek. I looked down and he was in the same gown that I was in, yet a bit longer. Yet what my attention was drawn to was the restraints around his arms and legs…and neck. They were _chains…_bound to the wall. The metal restrains glowed, it was a small soft yellow that was around them and I realised that it was magic. Magic was holding him, and he was fighting against them and he looked fierce. He was snarling and growling fighting against them looking at the screen. I felt a surge of anger and started fighting against my restraints. I _had _to get to him. He looked so broken. Next to him I realised were Tori, Simon and kit. They looked bad, but not as bad as Derek. Simon had a few cuts, and a black eye, same as his dad yet both his eyes were bruised. Tori looked like she had cuts all over her body. They were all looking up at the screen, even the children on the other screen.

"_Let her GO!" _Derek snarled, and it was so violent I saw most of them cringe away. That was my boy. Someone stepped forward, and my attention was turned to him. He was on my left and he had the cruellest smile of them all. His hair was short and spiked, yet it was black with hint of grey. His eyes were…black? No they couldn't be…they must have been dark brown, and the lighting must have made them darker. Well that's what I hoped anyway.

"Sorry mutt, but little Chloe here is a big part of our plan. I'm afraid I just can't do that. Anyway you should be pleased." He chuckled. His voice was deep and…well what I would imagine for any bad character from a movie. With was very stereotype of me, but I couldn't care less. Derek snarled and growled again. He ignored this and simply said "Give me the needle" The man that I saw before with his blonde hair tied up and his sad eyes came forward and picked up the needle. I looked at it, fighting against my restraints more now. Something was _moving _inside it. It was white or grey and swirling; it looked like the clouds moving around in circles. And he handed it to the guy who was standing to the left on me then he suddenly started opening up my gown. If I wasn't so freaked out about what the fuck was in that needle, I would have blushed. He then put his head down a bit more, struggling with the 3rd button. Then I heard him.

"Sorry" But it wasn't a type of muttered apology that people do when you bump into someone you don't know in the street, it felt more than that. Like he really meant it, like he had no choice but to do this.

"Please" I whispered. He seemed to grimace, and then he was finished with the buttons and straightened up. My stomach, which was swollen and bruised, was showing and also the side of my breasts, and also the middle of my chest. My eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and suddenly I realised what he was about to do. I started gasping for breath. I looked at the man holding the needle my, and with his sinister smile he looked at me. I hear Derek snarl again and the rattle of his chains. As the man was about to plunge the needle into me, and then I screamed. "WAIT!"

For some unknown reason he did, and looked at me with anger on his face. "What!" he snapped.

"Please, let me just say something to them before you do this" Wait? Did I say this? I didn't plan to, I just wanted to scream and try and get away. Suddenly it seemed like my brain wasn't in control of my mouth. It felt like I was just in my body, yet wasn't in control now. I turned to the screen with Derek on and looked at him. He was struggling against the magical chains, but his face was wet. He was _crying. For me. _

"Derek" My voice seemed to say. He looked at me, his tears sliding steadily now. "Now you have to listen to everything I say okay? Stop struggling against your chains" I seemed to say.

"What?" Derek seemed to choke out. His voice was hoarse and it seemed like he was going to start sobbing any minute.

"You need to stop struggling baby. Before they do this, you need to do me a favour okay? Otherwise I'll have to do something I really don't want to do to you okay?" He nodded. "Okay, now go right back to the way and sit down" He did that. "Now put your knees up, right up okay?" He did, his tears following now, and he choked on his sob. I felt tears running down my face as well, but a small smile was on my face. How I was smiling then I didn't know, but I knew one thing. I had to be strong for Derek. I'd never seen him like this, but even though I knew it was a dream it felt so real. Like single detail about the smell, the fell of the cold table on my back was real.

"Now this part is really hard okay?" I could feel all of the eyes flicking from me to Derek, even the man who was holding the needle, it ready to plunge into my chest. "I need you to put your hands on your ears and close your eyes. No matter what you hear, not matter how much your wolf screams at you to do something, there is nothing you can do. Okay? Nothing, so you need to close your eyes and put your hands on your ears real tight" His eyes looked at me, and I felt as though he was right there in the room with me.

"Chloe, I can't. I can't do that" He sobbed. I hated seeing Derek like this, he looked so vulnerable, and considering all the times he saved me I knew deep down this time I couldn't be saved, no matter what his wolf was telling him.

"Then it leaves me no choice Derek." I said calmly.

"Hurry up!" The man snapped at me, yet before I could even reply, the man to my right snapped right back at him.

"Let her have a couple of minute! She's just trying to protect him!" He snapped at the man, and they were glaring at each other. The man to the left, holding the needle then smiled his smile and put the needle down a bit.

"Fine, but you'll have to pay for this delay. Do you understand?" He asked him, and the guy simply nodded.

"I'm so sorry Derek" He was still looking at me, and I took a deep breath in. "_As Alpha-female I use my power-"_

"NO!" Derek screamed. "Chloe! Please! Don't!"

I smiled and my tears were coming faster just as his were, and his body was shacking. And somehow without even telling myself to talk, I carried on. "_I use my power to order you, the Alpha, to do as I say for your own protection" _My voice was echoing, and I didn't even know what I was on about yet my voice still continued to flow out my mouth. "_I need you to cover your ears and cover your eyes, and do not open them until Tori Enright or Simon Bae says you are allowed. Do you understand Alpha?" _

"_I understand Alpha female, my mate" _His voice, went like mine as well, and suddenly everything I told him he did. He rested his head against his knees and closed his eyes.

"I love you Derek. Forever and always" I told him.

"I love you two Chloe. Forever and always" He replied back, and then put his hands over his ears. I looked to Simon and Tori, whose tears were overflowing as well.

"You know what to do. Do not order him until it has finished, okay? I love you guys too" My face turned to the ceiling and closed my eyes tight, scrunching my face up. There was no getting out. Not this time. I nodded, and then suddenly I felt my chest tighten, and then suddenly I was on fire. Fire was everywhere. _**I WAS BURNING!**_ My eyes burst open. And then suddenly the room was filled with my screams.

**AN:/ Thank you for all the great support and Reviews! I really appreciate this! So what do you think? This may give a lot away yet there will be more twists and turns! I really actually enjoy writing this chapter! **

**YET! IMPORTANT! : I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING TO M, AS THERE MAY BE SOME LEMONS, AND ALSO SOME VERY GRUESOME BITS, AND SOME LANGUAGE! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! It means a lot my heart swells reading that people fav it and review! Speaking of reviews thank you to those who did which are;**

_**Necromancer1999**_**: Thank you so much! I need to get some things round my head, and I can imagine what happens you know? But I find it hard writing it down! Thanks for the support!**

_**RandomReader15: **_**Thank you! I have! xD**

_**XX-Fire-Girl-XX**_: **Thank you! I think there one of the best couples going to be fair haha!**

_**moon-called-princess**_: **Right back at ya! :D! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Stjornu**_: **Thank you! ^_^**

_**pixies114**_: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Power, the amazing Kelly Armstrong does.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was still on fire, and all I could think, all I could feel was that burning sensation that was running threw my veins. I didn't know what I was screaming, if I was screaming, it was like my brain could only register the one thing that was causing me so much pain that at the precise moment I wanted to die. Just to get the pain to stop, I wanted someone to kill me so the burning would stop, so I would go numb. It felt like venom was spreading throw me, travelling to my heart, and in some content I wish it did because then maybe it couldn't take it and stop.

But then I felt something else. It wasn't like the constant burning that was in my body, it was warm and gentle. And to some extent it made the pain go away. I tried to concentrate on that warmth and not the burning but it was hard. Oh god, it was so hard not to scream, not to thrash, and try to concentrate on the warmth that was on my face. But then I heard him. I heard him speaking, whispering, and right next to my ear. His hot breath was next to my face, and his hands were on my face. At that moment the pain started to seize, and my heart rate was slowly slowing down. I concentrated; I concentrated so hard to try and not think of the pain, and think of his hands and breathe on me. I could feel his heart beat on my arm, and I willed mine to match his.  
>And then slowly, the pain stated dying. And my senses were coming back to me. People were crying. You could hear the sobs and the various sniffs, every once in the while. I could here him talking, telling me that this I was doing so well, that everything would be okay. And then I felt tears on my face. Was I crying? Where was Derek? Still in the lab, chained up? I couldn't leave him there, he would die. They all would, and I couldn't...no wouldn't let that happen to them. But there was his voice next to my ear telling me that it would all be okay.<p>

The burning was gone and I was completely still. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know how to open my eyes. No, it wasn't because I didn't know how; it was because I didn't want to. I didn't know what I'd open my eyes to see. Would it all be white walls and people in lab coats, or would I be safe in Derek's arms. Was Tori, Simon and Kit all be chained up, or be safe in their beds?  
>"Chloe, you can open your eyes. You're safe. You will always be safe with me baby, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise" Derek. That was Derek's voice whispering to me. Constantly, always whispering his sweet words. Derek was safe. He was here. He would protect me. And then I opened my eyes.<br>The first thing I saw was his face. And then, and then that exact moment in time I wish that kept my eyes shut. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess, like he had something nesting on his haed. But the most shocking, heartbreaking thing that would now haunt me was the wet tears that were running down his face. The relief that now occupied face was heartbreaking itself.  
>"Derek" My voice was hoarse and sounded like I'd been stranded in a desert without a drop of water in ages. It stung but I had to see, see if everyone was okay, to see that this wasn't a dream.<p>

Derek then did something that was so unlike him that my eyes widened. He sobbed. He actually sobbed as in his chest went out like he had been holding it in for years. Newly fresh tears were running down his face and he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. His warmth spread threw me and I looked down at my hand. He needed comforting. He needed to know that I was okay. I needed to know if he was okay.

I moved my hand slightly and pain shot throw it. Like when feeling came back into your foot when it was dead, like the pins and needles sensation. But I had to do this, I had to let him know I was okay, well as okay as I could be I willed my arm to move around Derek. I willed myself to try and get up onto my knees. And I did. His arms were still clinging on to me but I lifted my legs of the bed and I went onto my knees, because at this precise moment I didn't trust myself to try and stand up. Even on my knees it was hard for them not to stop shaking. But the thing was, every part of me, my heart, my brain, my body needed Derek. I needed to feel him, needed to make sure that he was here and he was mine. That no chains were restraining him, nothing was hurting him in any way possible.

I lifted one knee putting it next to his right thigh and the other was by his left, so I was straddling him. His arms were around my waist, and he put his face in the crook of my neck. I lifted my arms, which hurt like hell, even more than my legs, and put them around his shoulders and put my face in between his neck.  
>"You're okay. We're all okay Derek. They'll never get me; they will never do that to you ever again. I'll kill them before they can do that to any of us" And then I released that I was talking about the dream like it was real, like it would actually happen. So I shut my mouth. Derek looked up at me and raised one hand and brushed away my tears. Was I crying? I did the same to Derek, and smiled slightly. "I didn't know I could make the big bad wolf cry." I whispered, and even that came out a bit croaky. He chuckled slightly but it was off somehow, like it was painful to do so, forced some way.<p>

"Guys, I'm sorry to bring this up now, but we really need to get on the road now. Someone was bound to hear Chloe, and called the authorities. We need to move" Kit said quietly, but it seemed much louder than it actually was because the room was so silent. Derek nodded and looked up from my chest, releasing his hold on me slightly.

"His right" He whispered to me. Tears wasn't falling no more, but you could see were they had fallen. "Can you stand up okay?" I nodded and stood up, which I found out was a completely stupid idea. My legs felt like jelly and they crumped beneath me, but I was stopped from falling on the ground by a tight, warm grip on my forearm. I looked up and Derek was standing holding my arm and then he lifted me up then went down and swooped my legs from beneath me. He was carrying me bridal style but I didn't mind at this point. I buried my face in his chest. His bare chest. Wait. What was he wearing? His chest was bare but did that mean-

"Derek, I know you don't want to put Chloe down or leave her in any way, but you need to pack and… put some real clothes on okay?" The thing that most surprised me is that I wasn't blushing as bright as a tomato at that point. In any other situation I would of gladly, but it seemed by blood wasn't suddenly rushing to my cheeks. As simple as Kit's suggestion was, and reasonable I may add I felt Derek getting ready to growl. It was like a rumble in his chest first before it came out from his mouth.

"Derek" My voice seemed to halt te, and his head snapped to me. His eyes were bright. Abnormally bright. "I'll be okay. Tori and Lauren are with me, and we'll all get dressed, and as soon as you're ready you can come straight in okay? Just put me back on the bed and it will be okay" I whispered to him. I still didn't know if my voice was ready to go back to normal volume yet. I would have probably coughed up a lung honestly. The brightness went out of his eyes slightly, and he nodded slightly. Derek put me down on the bed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right back okay?" I nodded, and risked a peek at his neck and wrists and then he walked back to his room.

And then I was being hugged. Honestly I expected Aunt Lauren, but when I put my arms around a frame that defiantly wasn't my Aunt, but one that belonged to a Victoria Enright instead, the shock only lasted a few seconds until I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. She buried her neck into the crook of my neck and sniffed. If someone told me that when I first came into Lyle house that in a couple of months me and Tori would be hugging, and her crying on me then I would have diagnosed them with schizophrenia.

She pulled back, and kneeled in front of me. My Aunt was next to her and looked fragile and pale. Jesus was it that bad? Yeah I felt like I'd been run over by a truck…twice. But was I really that bad?

"Tori, would you please get yours and Chloe's stuff ready, and leave out some suitable clothing" Tori nodded, stood up, wiped her tears and got to work. Aunt Lauren started checking me over then. She checked my legs, arms stomach, checked if I was burning up.

"How's your throat feel?" She asked gently. "Can you try and speak in your normal tone sweetie?" I tried speaking normally, but then coughed up a storm. "Okay don't worry, have some of this water" She handed me bottled water, and I undid it and then chugged it down. The coolness of it running down my throat first made me wince, but it got better as I kept drinking. I wiped my mouth after I'd had enough and set the bottle beside of me. And then I felt Aunt Lauren touched the hem of my shirt pulling it up slowly, and panic slid threw me.

Not my chest. Anything but my chest, not when their hands, the needle sliding threw my chest. _Not the burning again. Anything but the burning. _I was gasping now, and my hands started shaking, my eyes wide. Then the hand was taken away. I closed my eyes tight, the panic slowly fading. I heard voices.

"_What are you doing?" _ That was Aunt Lauren's voice, and I'd never heard her so cold.

"Look at her. When you started doing that, she was panicking. So much she could have gone into an attack" That was Derek's. And his was calm and quiet. I opened my eyes and looked at them both. Aunt Lauren was glaring at Derek, who was standing above her with her wrist in his hands. She snatched it away.

"I was checking if she was alright. Her throat is sore with the amount it's been used and the pitch, her wrists-"She touched them then and I winced. I looked down at my wrists and saw purple bruises on each of them, and my eyes widened. I looked up to see Derek's eyes on my wrist, and then he looked up at me and I saw guilt there. He must have grabbed them. But why? "Her lip is spilt but it's nothing to worry about, _but someone won't let me go near her chest" _She said in a snide voice.

Derek gestured to where she was kneeling, and she muttered something I didn't catch, but a flash of hurt flashed in Derek's eyes. I may feel like shit, but it didn't mean she could treat him like it.

"Move" I said. In my as-normal-as-it-could-be voice, it was better now that I had that drink, but it still sounded a bit off. Aunt Lauren looked at me, and saw the expression on my face and stood up.

"Fine I need to pack anyway" And she stalked across the room. Derek then knelt in front of me. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey" he whispered, and his hand came up and cradled my face in his palm. I couldn't help it; I checked his wrist and then his throat again. No marks. Nothing. It was all a dream, I should have realized that, but some part of me couldn't register it. "You keep checking my wrists and neck. But there's nothing there baby see?" He then put both of his wrists on my lap and I looked over them. I couldn't help it I really couldn't. I looked in his eyes, and I got lost in them. God, I loved him so much. He lifted his neck up and I checked there too. I had to feel it. I lifted my hand, and it was shaking. Earlier I was strong, calm even though it was so close to the nightmare. But I think that was because of Derek. He was in trouble, he was fragile at that time so I had to do something. And now that he was now in control again, he was now looking out for me.

My hand touched his neck and traced his neck. No bumps, nothing. And then I felt the tears slide down my face. He wiped away the tears, and touched his forehead to mine. I now noticed everyone was in the room now, all packed and ready waiting for us.

"Chloe" he whispered. My eyes snapped to his. "I need to check your chest okay? Just really quickly, and then Tori can put your jeans on and a hoodie okay?" My chest. No, no, no, _no. _My breathing started to quicken, and my eyes went wide.

"Hey, hey" Derek said. "None of that, it will be okay" I didn't hear him though. I didn't want anyone near my chest. Someone said something, and Derek replied but I couldn't let them. Not my chest, they will hurt me again. Not again, not the burning. "_Chloe!" _Derek's voice cut me out my thoughts.

Kit was in front of me as well as Derek. His face was outlined with worry, but a small smile was on his face.

"Chloe, I want you to do something for me okay?" I nodded. Derek took my hand but I kept on looking at Kit. "When the panic comes, squeeze Derek's hand really tight and he'll be talking to you all the way through okay? It's going to be hard, but we need to check your chest is okay before we go on the road. And we need to go on the road as soon as possible okay?"

"Why is it so important" I whispered to Kit. His eyes widened and looked at me.

"Chloe, when you were having that night terror you were screaming. Screaming like you was in agony, that you were being tortured." Derek winced. "You said…screamed a lot of things, but one of those were about your chest. So we just need to look okay? We'll discuss the rest in the van. Is that okay?" He said quietly to me. I took a deep breath and nodded. Derek squeezed my hand slightly, and then started saying calming things to me. Derek got up and sat next to me on the bed still holding my hand. He went close to my ear and started whispering to me. How brave I was, how much he cared for me, how beautiful I was, I was smiling until I felt my top go to the bottom of my bra.

The panic started seeping into me, and the thoughts were running through my head but I knew I had to concentrate. So I squeezed Derek's hand, as hard as I could and tried to listen to Derek's whispering.

And then I heard a gasp. And then multiple gasps which was then accompanied by shuffling. I opened my eyes to see Simon, Tori and Aunt Lauren staring at my chest. Okay, now I blushed. I looked at Kit to see his eyes had widened as well. I looked at Derek and his expression was the same but with anger in his eyes as well.

I looked down to see what they were all looking at, and what was my panic about, and as I saw what they _were _looking at my mind could only process one thing.

_Shit._

**AN:/**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated! And I know this is short just things are a bit hectic at the moment. Firstly I fell down the stairs and broke my laptop…which got back yesterday, and also tomorrow my sis is having heart surgery so I have this block in my head that won't let me think haha. Thank you so much to those who like this story and everytime I get a fav or a review I'm really happy.**

**So question…I have a plot and everything with this story, but are you guys enjoying it so far?**

**Much Loves, Rebecca **


	5. Chapter 5

We were all in the van and had been for about 45 minutes without any word or sound at all, only the soft hum of the radio that was filling the silence. Me and Derek were in the middle row of seats, and Simon and Tori were at the back. Surprisingly no arguments or bickering came from them, just as silent as any of us. I was leaning on Derek, his arm going around my shoulders, and one of my hands were holding his in his lap. I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. I looked up at him, and he was staring out the window, a look that I know too well. He was trying to work out what had happened in the dream, and how a _dream _could cause me harm. That's what everyone was trying to figure out, which was probably why it was so silent.

The…_thing _on my chest was what caused me to panic, because somehow I knew something would be there. I just somehow knew something would be there, and that's what scared me because it was meant to be a dream, not real, not something that could physically harm you. Yet here was the proof that it wasn't just a dream. My eyebrows furrowed together. A vision? Maybe. But I was a necromancer, which as far as I know, visions don't come as a package with it. Just ghost, corpses and whatever is well…_dead. _

Unless someone purposely made me have the dream? But for what? To scare me? Well they succeed in that much. To hurt me? Again succeed. My chest didn't hurt as much, just a slight discomfort. In that dream? Vision? Where that needle penetrated my chest, and went straight into my heart, there was a bruise, which was red. Pure blood red and traveling from that was black, which were my veins. My veins, from my heart, were black, but it stopped somehow. The only way I could explain what it looked like is a spider's web across my chest.

Of course, they freaked. Hell, I was freaking out. The only one that was quiet was Derek, his eyes were slightly widened looking at my chest. I covered it up as soon as they all looked, and the Kit gave everyone orders. He told everyone to get in the car, Aunt Lauren had to pay the motel for the trouble, and most probably gave them a tip to shut their mouth about all the screaming even though it was probably too late. Derek though, was to get a permanent marker from Simon. I was confused at the time but when he came back I finally understood what he was going to ask me to do.

"_You want me to mark where they stop don't you? To see if they grow" _Kit nodded, and I did what he said. Then when that was done Derek helped me to the car and…an hour later we are now in the present. I sighed. I was getting sick of the silence, I know they were trying to figure out what my dream was about, but I doubt they would. But really, they deserved to know, because if it was a vision, the obviously something had to be done to stop it.

_Could it be stopped?_

That involuntary thought came to mind. What if it couldn't be stopped? That's stupid, in every single sci-fi movie you see that includes shit about the future, everyone always says '_the future can always be changed'. _I sat up, Derek's arm falling off around my shoulders and he looked at me. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to gain the courage of answering all there awaiting questions.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" My voice had returned to its normal tone, and all heads turned at me. Well apart from Kit's because he was driving, his eyes simply looked at me for a second then turned back to the road. No one spoke for a minute. I thought they were just going to ignore me until Simon spoke up.

"The dream? What…what was it about?" I winced against my will. I did want to tell them, they deserved to know, but somehow I just wanted to protect them. And then the words that my mum used to tell me whispered in my mind. '_The only way to protect someone Chloe, is the truth. No matter how it looks otherwise, the truth is how you protect people' _I took a deep breath and turned to look at Simon and Tori. Their eyes were full of worry, worry for me. When they sat next to each other, and had the same expression they did actually look like siblings. _You have to do this Chloe. _

"How about this" I said to everyone while still looking at Tori and Simon. "I'll answer your questions, but I have some in return. So after this, I get to ask one okay" They nodded, and I looked at Lauren and Kit who nodded as well. Then I looked at Derek in front of me. His body was stiff, and his eyes were intoxicating. They had so many emotions flick through them and then slowly he nodded. I smiled softly at him. My back was now against the door and I put my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, my mind whirling how to start it.

"It was like I just woke up from a dream, but I didn't want to wake up, to open my eyes. I was cold, probably because I was lying on a metal slab at that time" A nervous laugh came out of my lips.

"A metal slab?" That was Tori; I turned my right to look at her. My eyebrows came together again, trying to think of a better way to explain it.

"It was like an operating table? I was lying on one of them. And I didn't want to open my eyes; I don't know why...instinct? But then I heard someone yell." I winced. I tried to speak but nothing came out, and I felt tears spill out my eyes. Derek came moved to the bottom of my feet and he took one of my hands in his, and I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

"It was me wasn't it?" Derek said, and I opened my eyes to look in his. I nodded.

"As soon as I heard you voice I opened my eyes. There were people around me, operating instrument and I was tied down to the metal slab. They were all in s-s-surgical robes, and there was t-t- two men close to me. O-o-one on my left and one on my right." It was getting easier to talk now, I was staring at Derek intensively and it was the words were just slipping out. "There were screens in the corners of the rooms, and one showed children. Younger than us, about f-five of them." _Stop stuttering. _

This was the bit I didn't want to say, the memories of them, of my _family_ made the tears come more frequently.

"The other screen, it was us wasn't it?" Kit said. I closed my eyes and nodded. Derek squeezed my hand.

"And it had something to do with our wrists and necks didn't it?" My eyes snapped open at Derek. "I pay attention Chloe, you couldn't stop looking at our wrists and neck, even when you think we're not looking."

"Scary" Tori muttered, and Derek shot her a dirty look

"They were done by m-m-magic. I don't know how, but they couldn't be b-broken, no matter how much you s-s-struggled. It was u-useless Derek, and you should have r-released that. You were shouting, o-o-ordering them to let me go. But they simply brushed you off, calling you n-names." Deep breath. "The man on my left, he-he looked cruel a-and you were snarling and fighting, b-but D-Derek it was c-cutting you. H-hurting you. I f-felt pride though, I-I could tell you were s-scaring them." Deep breath. _Chloe, grow up. Stop stuttering. _Another deep breath. "He asked the man on my right to pass him the n-n-needle. He said I was a big part of his p-plan. The man on my right, he undid my gown-" I was interrupted by a growl. Derek's hand was still holding mine but his other was clenched in a fist. His head was down, and he was breathing in and out slowly. I put my legs down and shuffled closer to him and I put my hand under his chin and turned his face to mine. His eyes were brighter than usual.

"You know you did the exact same thing. But your teeth they-"

"I flashed them, my wolf teeth. My canine teeth, it's a warning." I smiled. I put my legs underneath me, so I was kneeling in front of him.

"Y-you looked so _deadly_ like you wanted to kill them just to get to me. But Derek I'm _here _not there. Your holding my hand, my hand is under your chin and I'm right in front of you. People will come after us Derek, and I'm not talking about the people in this _dream _or whatever it was. And I know you want to protect me from everything but sometimes Derek, sometimes you just _can't_" And I did something which I thought I'd never do in front of Aunt Lauren. I put my other hand on the back of his neck, and I kissed him. It was just a soft brush of the lips, and I heard someone gasp, but I didn't care. I pulled back and looked at Derek. "I'm here Derek. I always will be here."

He breathed out and it seemed ragged somehow, and then he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. I smiled and snuggled into him. Derek then pulled away and I sat in his lap. As I went onto his lap I caught Kit's eyes. His eyes were clouded with…worry? But I saw pride in there too. I smiled at him and he turned his head forward. Honestly just slightly it went through my head that we didn't have seatbelts, and if the authorities caught us, we would be…well fucked really. But looking outside the window we were on a deserted road.

"Now that lovely scene has finished…can we get back to what happened?" Tori asked. I chuckled at her, trust Tori to make a snarky remark on the situation. I nodded and tried to think where I finished off. Ah when the guy said sorry to me, I still didn't understand why he would do that…maybe remorse?

"When he was doing it, he whispered to me. He said _sorry. _Like he had no choice but to do it? I don't know, it didn't really start at the beginning, just like I had to see this precise moment."

"But necromancers can't see the future, because they way your describing it, it's as if it's really going to happen. But that would be impossible. You specialize with the dead, not the future?" Simon then, really did sound like Derek. Derek must be rubbing off on him, but I nearly laughed at the thought.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Honestly I don't know. Mr Ba-"

"Kit" He simply said "And no Chloe, I'm sorry but I've never heard of anything like this. Necromancers having visions? No. I've heard of humans sometimes having visions, but most of the time they just want attention, so it's hard to pin the ones that are actually having visions or the nutcases" His eyes went distant hen, like he was reliving some old memories, and after a moment he shook his head. "So what happened next Chloe? It's a lot of information, but I've got a feeling that you should write it down. All the details so it can give us any clues on what will be happening. But carry on, so after he whispered sorry…" So I carried on. At the back of my mind something was bugging me about the humans seeing the visions, but people just brushing them off thinking that they wanted attention and classed them as nutcases. But I just put it at the back of my mind for now.

"I-I told him please. I knew it was helpless, that even if he did try to help, they would kill him. So he s-said s-sorry again. A-and p-passed h-him the n-n-needle" I leaned more into Derek, and Lauren gave him a dirty look.

"You can do it Chloe, just breathe and take it slowly" Derek said gently and put his arms around my waist.

"O-okay" I whispered to him. "I s-screamed f-for them to w-wait, and they weren't b-but the man told them too. H-he was going to get punished for that. A-and I did something. I c-can't explain" I couldn't find the right words. What could I say? I ordered Derek, calling myself an Alpha-female? I didn't even know what that was yet.

"I didn't want you to see" My head went down then and I spoke softly then knowing they could hear me, but I didn't want to say it out loud. My eyes welled up with tears again, and I wiped them away. Somehow ordering him, it seemed wrong somehow, but I couldn't let him see me like that there. "So I-I ordered you." Derek froze underneath me then, and I couldn't see his expression. I didn't want too.

"That may be all good Chloe, but Derek wouldn't take orders from you, especially if you were in danger" Tori said sarcastically.

"No" I said, still soft. "You don't understand. My voice, everything about me, it changed somehow. I felt powerful, like I had meaning, purpose." I tuned around on Derek's leg then to look at him. He was still frozen underneath, eyes widened looking at me. And in his eyes I could tell, he knew what I did and it was like he couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't let that happen to you Derek. It would kill you, and you begged me, _begged _me not to do it. But I had too, cause' I knew you wouldn't do as I said. You would hurt yourself trying to get to me. I don't know what I did but you do" His mouth widened to argue but I cut him off "And don't say you don't Derek. I can tell when you lie to me. And you know what I did, and I know you'll hate me for doing it, but even if I was in that situation again I'll still do it."

"What did you do?" Simon asked

"Never mind" I whirled round to look at Kit, and Lauren was looking at him as well eyes wide. _They both know as well. They know what I did. _"It doesn't matter right now, but I'm glad we're going to these people. They can help. They will have too"

"And then they plunged the needle into you. Into your heart." Derek snarled, and I turned to look at him. His teeth were out again, his eyes brighter than ever before. "Those _bastards _injected you with something didn't they? That's why it was on your chest, but what was it?"

"Kit!" That was Aunt Lauren's voice, wild. But I didn't turn to look at her. I knew what she wanted him to do; she wanted him to pull over. Derek started growling, but I grabbed his face in mine, and he snarled at me. I felt the car starting to go over to the side.

"No! Don't stop the car carry on!" I kept eye contact with Derek, but I felt the car carry on moving.

"Kit! He'll hurt her, can't you see that! His a monster!" Aunt Lauren shouted at him and I felt Derek getting ready to snarl at her again, and maybe I couldn't control if she pushed him off the edge.

"His not a monster!" I shouted at her, and I grabbed Derek's hair on either side of his head. His eyes snapped to mine. "Derek, you're not a monster. You can control it, I know your angry, but your angry at _them. _Breathe Derek, calm down. When we get out we can go to a clearing, but you need to learn how to deal with it when you can't go to a clearing" His eyes went back to his normal green then, and his teeth returned to normal. His eyes widened realising he nearly lost control. I could tell he was about to push me off his lap, and I knew he would punish himself. "Don't you dare punish yourself Derek Souza" He looked at me then "You were angry, I'm sure if Tori or Simon got angry this car would be toast and if I got angry then there be dead bodies following it. So don't blame yourself"

He nodded, and then put me next to him. I pouted, and he rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me. There was a few minutes of silence and then Simon spoke up. Oh good ol' Simon.

"So…they injected you with something? What was it?"

"I don't know" Derek looked at me then, eyes piecing. "Seriously I don't know what they injected into me. But it was weird, it looked like it was moving, like it was alive. I know it sound something out a sci-fi movie, that's what I was thinking as well. But that's what it was. And when it was injected into me" I shuddered. The burning started. "Now, I answered your question, and I just have one I want to ask." I looked at all of them. Derek was looking at me, Lauren staring ahead, Kit watching the road, and Tori and Simon looking at me with small smiles and worry in their eyes.

"What was I screaming?" This is what I really wanted to know. I wanted to know what I was screaming and why it made Derek, who is the rock of us all, cry. Derek went stiff again, and it seemed like so did everyone else. Derek looked out the window, took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was already up, I was reading more about us. Like our supernatural sides, and what could have been enhanced or not, and what could help us in a battle. That's when I heard someone get up from your room. I stopped reading and listened more, just in case it was you and you had another nightmare. You were mumbling but I couldn't make it out. That's when I heard Tori complain about you talking in your sleep. But she must of saw something-"

"What did you see?" I turned out of his arm to look at Tori. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was keeping in her tears.

"Your eyes, they were open, and were moving. Like when people have a seizure, and your eyes were looking everywhere. I went up to you to try and wake you up, but as soon as I touched you, you screamed, and arched your back"

"I ran to you as fast as I could, and in progress nearly broke the door. When I came in Lauren was making her way towards you and Tori was standing next to you calling out your name. You didn't respond to her, and then you screamed again. But you were calling my name. I raced to you, but I didn't know what to do. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up even though your eyes were open. Everyone was there now, and we all didn't know what to do. I was holding your hand and you were thrashing everywhere Chloe." Derek winced then and turned to look at me, my eyes were wide. Was I really doing that? Then why didn't I wake up when they tried? "Your back then arched. Like when I do when I transform into a wolf. And you were silent, and I-I thought that something happened, but your heart, it was still beating. Everything was quiet and dad was talking to the manager because after that he came up. Dad said you had night terrors, and then you started screaming. You started thrashing and screaming, and I was told to hold your writs down which I think I did too tight. But-" Then he couldn't talk, he just kept looking out the window now, just stopping there, breathing deeply.

"And then you started screaming for someone to kill you. That you were burning, begging us to kill you and to stop the pain. You wanted to die, and somehow Derek knew what you were going to do. He quickly put some of his forearm in your mouth, while Lauren was asking- well screaming at him to get off you, put then dad realised." And then I realised as well. I looked at Derek and grabbed his arm. He looked and me and was about to shove me off but I quickly pulled up his sleeves. Bite marks.

"I-I t-tried t-to" I couldn't finish. _I tried to bite my tounge._ I'd never been suicidal. Not even when mum died, but now looking at the bite marks on Derek's arm, here was the proof. I looked up to him. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. You cant control your dreams"

I looked at Kit. I needed answers and I was determined to get them, I was determined to get stronger. I _wanted, needed, _to be stronger. I needed to learn how to fight, how to protect.

"Kit…is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know kiddo, but we will try our best. And I'm pretty sure that they will be able to help us" Kit nodded forward and I looked out the window screen. We were here.

**AN:/ **

**Thank you for everyone who has faved and also reviewed I absolutely love getting feedback!**

**So was just wondering what everyone thought? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Fav and comment please!**

**Oh and my sister is okay! She kicked arse at the surgery! **

**Much loves ~ 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, I think it's that time again for your eye appointment" Simon said looking at his dad with pure amusement apparent in his eyes. Tori giggled and Derek stood there looking at his dad with one eye brow raised. What were they talking about?

All heads turned to me then. I blushed; did I say that out loud?

"What?" I asked, my face probably resembling a tomato.

"Chloe, what do you see?" Kit asked me, searching my face. I looked towards the beautiful building in front of me. It wasn't huge, and yet it wasn't small either. Personally, I hated huge houses, the ones that when you explore you've probably lost half a stone because it was that huge, to me they always felt empty, like there was no emotion to the house at all. Stupid, but that's what it felt like to me. This house is what I imagined myself in in 20 years times. It was a cottage, and it was 2 stories. Its length was quite big, so obviously it was meant for more than 2 people. Maybe six at the most, and it seemed like there was a garage at the far left of the cottage, which could hold a couple of cars. The cottage was a creamy colour, and had a grey slated roof. All around us were trees, except for the dirt path we went down to get to the clearing with the cottage in. Around the cottage was greenery, loads of it until the forest started. It was perfect. I repeated all this to Kit. _**(Pic on Profile)**_

"Okay, Chloe we need to get you an eye appointment as well" Tori said only half-heartedly. Then another voice I didn't recognise came from the trees.

"That's strange, she can see throw our barriers" Derek whirred around, teeth bearing, eyes shining and let of a snarl. The guy put his hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Your mind doesn't realise that there's a barrier there. You can see its true form, and that's very strange"

"Yeah she has a nack for that" Derek mumbled under his breath, loud enough for me to here. I raised my eyebrows at him. What does he mean by that?

"So, I'm not seeing what the others are seeing? What can you see" I asked Simon.

"The cottage but it seemed like it was in a fire and all the grass it dead around it. That's what I see but apparently there's a barrier around, which must mean you're a sorcerer" Simon said, turning to the man.

"Yes, I am and you must be Simon, Kit's son. I must say you look just like him when he was your age" He grinned. The guy was handsome for someone at least in his 40's. His hair was black with hints of grey and spiky. He at least 6ft but he wasn't well built, he was lanky. He was wearing black jeans, and a red top. I looked at his eyes, his meeting mine. They held kindness in them and he was studying me just a intently, but from what we all learned, we all had to be cautious with everyone we meet, even friends of friends. Because look what happened with Andrew.

The guy closed his eyes, and whispered a few words under his breath. I looked towards the house and there was a slight orange line which seemed to be glowing, and creating an arch. I looked back to the man and he gestured us inside. We were all reluctant to move, except Kit who went straight throw it. Then Aunt Lauren went through it as well.

"See? No danger" The man's eyes flashed with sadness, and he went throw it as well. I looked at Derek, and I noticed so did Tori and Simon. After a few moments Derek nodded slightly and we all went to go in. As we went in I heard Tori gasp. I bumped her with my shoulder.

"I told you" I said in a singsong voice. She nodded.

"So you like it?" The man said turning around grinning, and he was walking backwards towards the house.

"It's perfect" I answered, and it came with a blush and a nervous chuckle "It's something I always imagined for myself anyway, when I'm older at least, and what I used to imagine" And then I went to Derek and held my hand out. He smiled and took my hand in his. The guy turned around, and started walking towards the house. We still had a bit to go, as the clearing at the front was quite bit from the barrier. I looked back at it slightly, and I saw that the orange line was getting smaller, meaning it was closing.

"Are there any others in the house?" Derek asked, well more like grunted. The guy turned towards the house and walked normally. He started nodding.

"Yep, there's my wife Lucy who's a witch-"

"A witch?" Tori asked "But isn't there a feud between Sorcerers and Witches?"

He hummed. "Not exactly a feud, for some reason they don't get along, but personally I think it's stupid. I think it's actually all feud-ish because Sorcerers don't like the fact that Witches are in fact more powerful than us because they have more offensive spells, whereas we have more defensive spells"

Tori smirked at Simon at that and he flipped her off, earning a smack on the head from Kit. Suddenly Derek stopped in his tracks, and because I was holding said persons hand and I carried on walking I was yanked back because of his sudden halt.

"Derek? What's wrong?" I said to him, and stood in front of him and put my other hand to his face, cradling it. His face tilted up and he sniffed, and then his eyes flashed and his head snapped down.

"Werewolf" He said.

"Yes." We turned around, looking at the man. We were basically at the house now and he was at the front door. "You have no need to worry; we have already explained to her the situation going on. She supports what you guys are doing, and tends to stay out the way anyway" Derek nodded slowly at this, but then I froze and he looked down at me.

Wait a minute did he say _she? _I wasn't so naïve that I didn't think that there were any female werewolves but here? Now? My head started to whirl, until Derek pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Chlo? Everything okay?" I nodded my head just as slow as his, and then turned around to look at the man.

"And one more person in this house is-"

"DADDY!" A little girl jumped into the man's arms and he lifted her up giving a slight chuckle. Kits eyes sparkled and looked at the little girl.

"Marcus, you didn't tell me you had a little one" He laughed and put the girl and before he could reply and females voice came from the doorway. My heart wrenched then. The woman standing at the doorway looked like my mother. The only difference between her and this woman, was that her hair was greying, and she had hazel eyes. I think it was the hair which was placed in a messy bun and small bits came from it, and her hair was blonde otherwise. She had a slender frame, and had a towel in her hands and she stepped away from the door and smiled at us. I looked down at the grass, to avoid her gaze. I could tell Derek was looking at me, probably because of my reaction and my heart rate increasing.

I looked at Aunt Lauren as well and she was looking at the woman as well, sadness apparent in her eyes as well. So she thought she looked like mum as well.

But that's what I would have expected my mother to look like. What my mother would look like now, except with her blue eyes shining. I felt the tears sting at the back of my eyes, but I couldn't cry, not here and not so unexpected.

"Why don't you all come in the house, I just made some food, and then we can do introductions at the table" She went inside the house, and so did Marcus and the little girl. Simon and Tori followed, along with Kit, and just as I was about to go inside Derek pulled me back.

"Just a minute dad, I just wanna talk to Chloe for a sec'" Derek called out to his dad, and Kit nodded. I looked up at Derek.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes burning into me. I nodded and looked down.

"She looks like my mum" I whispered. Suddenly I felt his hand then underneath my chin and he titled my head up to look at him. His eyes travelled down to my lips, and he kissed me softly, and it made my head lose every thought. He went to pull away but my hands tangled in my hair and I pulled him down deepening the kiss. He arms circled around my waist.

This was the first kiss, we had since the dream and a sense of urgency was placed on me. I needed to feel him this close, to know that everything was okay. His tongue traced along the bottom of my lip and made a pleased noise at the back of my throat. If any possible I got close to him so I could feel every part, and pulled his hair slightly. He pulled back, and looked at me, his eyes hooded with something. Hunger, and with a pleased thought I realised it was hunger for me.

But then my stomach had to ruin everything and growled. I could feel my blood rushing to my face and Derek chuckled. He pulled back, and I pouted and he smiled at me.

"We should get going, there waiting for us. Plus, I don't want you aunt hating me anymore than she does. She may think I've kidnapped you and made you my slave" I laughed and nodded. Derek took my hand and we went through the front door together.

**AN:/ Sorry its short, the clocks have gone back now and I am shattered even though its meant to me 11.13 yet it says it is 12.13pm ¬.¬ Summer huh? Lovely weather yet less sleep - typical. Thank you all so much for the amazing support and reviews and even favourites to this story, I so very much appreciate it. But I will update the next one soon, I just need some sleep hehe, and thank you again to those who comment and fav – I go to my mum everytime saying "look people do like it!" haha! I hope everyone likes it and have a very nice summer! Much loves, Rebecca!**


	7. Chapter 7

When me and Derek walked in I was hit with a flashback. I was up at the table with a pen and a paper in front of me, and I was trying to think of a story for English. Mrs Johnson was in a bad mood so decided to give our class homework for the Easter half-term and it was to write up something that meant a lot to others. So I was staring at the paper thinking of writing that one thing that meant a lot to others was not getting homework when you could be making cupcakes with your mum, but I think Mrs Johnson wouldn't like that very much. Mum was stirring the cake mixture watching me with a smile leaning on the cooker.

"You still haven't thought of anything Chloe?" she said to me with a smug smile. I 'hmpht' and crossed my arms behind my back. She laughed and came to sit in the opposite chair to me, and set down the box and wooden spoon. She put her hands under her chin, elbows resting on the table.

"Is this a home or a house?" She asked me. I was instantly confused, didn't they mean the same thing?

"There the same thing" I told her, and she smiled and shook her head, her hair flying around her.

"No there not silly, there completely different." She saw the look on my face and leaned in closer, which I mimicked. "A house is empty. There's nothing to it, don't get me wrong a house has the things people physically need. A bed, a shower, a kitchen, but it's got one thing that a home doesn't have…do you know what it is?" I shook my head just like she did but my hair whipping around my face. She looked at me, and beckoned me with my finger. I leaned in closer so we were barley inches apart, me basically falling out my chair. "Treasure" she whispered.

I came back to reality and walked further into the house. To the left and right there were archways leading into other rooms, and further forward to the right were the stairs. Straight down though there was another archway, one looking like it led to the kitchen. Everywhere I looked there was some kind of treasure. I remember most of the holiday I was looking around the house, looking for some kind of treasure. And then with 3 days to go, I found out what she meant.

I looked at the passage wall that was to my left and on it were various pictures. One of them was of Marcus and his wife, on their wedding day. She was looking at the camera smiling and he was looking at her with his head slighting down, and you could just tell that this was taken at the right moment because of the look he was given her. It was a look of the purist love I'd ever seen. I smiled and moved on to another one, and this was one of the women when she was pregnant with Maddie. She had both hands on her hips, and turned side wards and it looked like she was trying to stick out her stomach. It was the kind of pose that you saw people do who wanted to make their boobs like ten time bigger than they actually were, but instead just look like they had a back ache. She was smiling at the camera and her small bump slightly sticking out at the bottom. I felt a hand go around my waist and looked up to see Derek smiling at me. I smiled back and turned back to the photos. There was one of Marcus and his wife with Maddie as a new born in their arms. I slightly touched that one, and saw that Marcus had tears running down his face, and I grinned. I looked up at Derek.

"Treasure" I said to him and his face turned into confusion. He opened his mouth, but another voice beat him to it.

"Come on you two, don't want to keep everyone waiting" I turned around and saw Kit standing in the archway, and I nodded and took Derek's hand and we walked into the kitchen together.

The kitchen was huge to say the least. In the middle was an island, with about 12 stalls around it. It was black garnet which looked like it sparkled in the light, and all the sides were like this. However, all the cabinets, fridge and cooker all seemed to be red as well as the small tiles that were on the walls that went around the until the each corner cabinet where they came to a halt. Then the walls were white which actually complemented the whole kitchen. There seemed to be a lot of stuff however it was properly enough room for two people to easily dance round the island without knocking or touching anything.

There sat on the stalls were Simon, Tori, and now Kit, Aunt Lauren and Marcus's wife with Maddie on her lap. Marcus was leaning on the side, and then he pushed himself up and then went to sit on one of the stalls. Me and Derek went to sit on the stalls as well to the right of Simon and Tori.

"We still have another two members in the house, they should be down soo-"

"I'm already here. Crazy said that she'll meet the necromancer later, but she has to do her rituals first" Another girl voice interrupted Marcus, and I turned to see the other member of the house. To say she was beautiful was probably an insult to her. She was tall probably 5'10 and had long, dark, wavy hair which fell down till her boobs. She was tanned, and she had soft brown hair which didn't meet her smile while seemed sarcastic at the least. She wore tight clothes which showed her curves and her muscles. I instantly didn't like her, and I wasn't even shocked at this. It was like as soon as she walked into the room, I had this feeling deep in my stomach. Something wasn't right with her. Marcus sighed.

"What did I tell you about calling her that? If you can't respect the people in this house then you're gone understood?" She shrugged and crossed her arms and leant on the archway.

"Well it's true, people think that werewolves are monsters, but seriously if they knew what necromancers turn like than I'm sure they'd leave us alone" She turned her head slightly and smiled at me. I clenched my fists under the table, one still holding Derek's and he squeezed my hand shooting daggers at her. Simon gave me a worried look where as Tori looked like she was trying to kill her with the daggers she was producing.

"Lucy, enough." Marcus wife said in that final tone that mothers nearly use. She actually had the cheek to look embarrassed.

"Anyway" Marcus said, putting his hands together "Introductions, I'm Marcus, married to Kate and my daughters Maddie and I took in Lucy and Sue – who you'll meet later on. I'm a sorcerer and I like to swim and keep those I love safe. Kate?" Kate nodded and switched Maddie to the other leg.

"I'm Kate, you know our relations by now." She grinned "I'm a witch and yes I'm married to a sorcerer because I believe this stupid feud is well…stupid. I like cooking and watching bananas in pyjamas with Maddie, your turn Maggie" Maggie looked up and grinned.

"I'm Maggie, I like watching TV and I like to swim with daddy. I want to learn how to play the piano upstairs, I don't know why we have one. Daddy's terrible and mummy can't play, so I want to learn!" Kate smiled, leant down and whispered in Maggie's ear and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! And I'm a witch like mama!" Kit chuckled at that and she looked at him and pouted.

"Lucy do you want to go next?" Marcus said to her. She sighed.

"No but I guess I'll have to don't I? I'm Lucy, and if you haven't gathered that already well you need help. I'm a werewolf. Simples really." Simon then made a noise like sucking his teeth together, and we all turned to him. He went bright red.

"What? Haven't you seen the meerkat advert? I thought it was cool" I laughed then and he grinned at me and I grinned back. Kit coughed and all the attention went to him.

"I'm Kit and I'm a sorcerer. Simon and Derek are my sons, and I love Tori and Chloe just as much" He winked at us then. "Me and Lauren used to work for one of the groups that the Cables made called the Edison group, but I left not agreeing with what they do and took Derek and Simon with me. Unfortunately they caught me trying to destroy any loose ends which left me separated from Derek and Simon, who ended up in a Supernatural group home, which they escaped with Chloe and Tori. Then we all took down the Edison group. That's our story briefly, I don't really want to go into too many details" Kit looked at Maddie, who didn't look interested at all but just wanted to play with her mum's broach she had on. "And I like basketball and seeing everyone I care about happy – Simon your go"

"Hey I'm Simon, sorcerer. Kit's my dad, Derek's my brother, Chloe's my work partner and Tori's a virus – like the one that won't go away-"

"Feelings mutual Harry Potter" Tori said shooting daggers at him, but Simon just carried on.

"And I like drawing comics and annoying Tori"

"My names Lauren, and Kit gave you the gist of everything that's happened really. I used to work for the Edison group and found out a bit too late how big of a threat they were, and then left. Chloe's my niece and I like knitting and Chloe being safe – your turn Victoria" Lauren said.

"My names Tori, and just Tori, nothing else. I'm a witch and I like shopping and shooting bolts at Simon" Tori went, and then looked at Derek. Guess I was last.

"Names Derek. Werewolf. Simon's my brother, Kit's my dad and Chloe's my girlfriend" He looked at me then and then I went.

"My names C-Chloe and I'm a necromancer-" I was interrupted by a laugh. Everyone's head went to Lucy in the doorway.

"_You're the_ necromancer? The all-mighty necromancer that apparently as powerful as they come? It looks like I can snap you in half!" Derek growled and Maddie put her hands on her ears and shut them tight, and Kate stood up and went through another door. But before Marcus could say anything I beat her too it.

"Yeah I am, and what's with the tone? Better be careful otherwise people will think you're jealous of me" Everyone's head snapped to me in surprise. And a part of me was just as surprised as them. Little stuttering Chloe sticking up for herself against the big bad werewolf, but something in me just rejected this girl standing in front of me. It was like I couldn't stand her, didn't want her anyway near me or anywhere near my family. And the thought of her anyway near my family or Derek for that matter made something stir inside my chest, like a pressure slowly building up but I ignored it. Lucy took a step forward, which I guess was enough for Derek and he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, looking carefully at Lucy. He squeezed my shoulder and I got the message loud and clear. _Be careful what you say. _But I wasn't afraid of her like I should have been. I was eager for the challenge, like something in me wanted her to try and go near me or hurt me because I would fight back with all the power I had.

I heard Marcus sigh and muttered something. Derek's head snapped towards him and snapped at him, "What?" But I didn't take my eyes of Lucy and she didn't take her eyes of me, looking me up and down, and I knew she was seeing if I was any threat.

"Me? Jealous of you? Now why would I do that now doll-face? In a few years I bet you can't even remember your own name, let alone what _feelings _are really like. It's a shame the werewolf mated on you, it would have been nice for me to get a piece of meat"

And then I felt it like my body was just waiting for it to happen.

_Snap._

**AN:/**

**Thank you for all the fav's and the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't update in a long time its been very busy in lil' ol' Thetford in the UK haha! Well for me, trying to get all my coursework done and then I break my laptop again, so I did just currently write this on a laptop that Curry's (computer shop) gave to me for a short time until mines fixed. I'm terrible I am with stuff like this haha!**

**So tell me what you think and another big thank you to everyone, you truly make me smile and make me happy! Now to go to bed as I have work in the morning!**

**Loves you Guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

The man pinning me was beautiful. I would consider being with him if he wasn't pinning me down to the couch. He was stopping me from getting to _her. _I couldn't even remember what that person had done but she was a threat. There was shouting all around me but I was paying more attention to the fact of getting out of the beautiful man's hold. I would start struggling more, but the man told me to stop and for some reason I had but he was still pinning me down. He may have stopped me struggling but I wasn't giving up the fight.

"You come here you stupid little bitch and I'll show you who will get the piece of meat it the end! Because I'll be ripping your throat out with my teeth!" The man went forward and leaned in towards my ear. I froze up, and his mouth went right by my ear, hovering there. His lips weren't touching anywhere, but I had to bite my lip to contain a moan.

"Chloe" He whispered. "Chloe, baby, snap out of it. She's submitted, you can come back to me now" Come back where? I turned slightly towards him, and heard someone mutter for him to be careful.

"Come back where?" I whispered to him. "What's happening to me?" My voice cracked at the end, and the man looked up, and then slowly looked into my eyes. He then let the grip on my arms that were pinned above me go. Slowly and hesitantly like I was going to snap and hurt someone. I didn't want to hurt someone. Someone whispered to him again and he nodded to them. He then got off me, and he miraculously didn't put any weight on me. He then kneeled in front of the couch, and I lifted myself up to a sitting position, and swung my legs round slowly so they were hanging off the couch. My eyes never left the green ones of the man's in front of me.

I reached out with my right hand and then went to touch his face, but stopped centimetres away. What if he didn't want me to touch him? My heart physically hurt considering that possibility. But then I felt his warm hand above mine and then he pushed my hand that extra bit to make my hand touch him, and then his hand dropped leaving mine then. When my hand finally did touch him my body relaxed instantly and I smiled. I leaned forward and then my eyebrows knitted together.

I traced his strong jaw line, and then traced his lips. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, and I traced the side of his nose and then under his eyes. I then bring my hands to his temple and then I run my hands ran through his hair. He swallowed heavily and sighed. His eyes never left me though, whether this was because he was afraid of what I would do or if he was just watching me because he was interested I didn't know. I leaned forward a bit and then put my left hand and cradled his face. I didn't look in his eyes though; I just traced his face again, examining every feature so that I could take everything in.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He didn't say anything. "You may not know it because people will be put off of the fact you're big and strong. But your eyes, and…everything" I swallowed, and I looked into his eyes and his eyes were shining. "I'm sorry I make your hurt, but you have to know that I think you're beautiful. I always did." I smiled and then closed my eyes and leaned in. Not all the way because I didn't want to pressure him into something that he didn't want to do. After a moment I was going to open my eyes, but then I felt a small pressure against my lips. And as they touched mine I gasped, and my hand went to his bicep and squeezed. As we kissed it brought back a flood of images, a one so strong my brain felt like it was going to split.

I pulled away and looked into those green eyes that I knew I loved so much.

"Derek" I whispered. He smiled and whispered back to me.

"Welcome back" I looked around and there were 6 people in the room. In the corner was Simon and in front of him was Tori. His hand was on Tori's shoulder in a comforting gesture, and I thought that they never looked more like brother and sister in that moment and then next to a ginormous fireplace stood Marcus and Kit, both their expressions matching. They were ones of concern; however Marcus's held some anger in then. Then Aunt Lauren was kneeling in front of Lucy, whose arm had purple bruises on them, and she as holding an ice pack on them. My eyes widened and I looked up at Lucy. She was staring at me with….respect?

"You don't have anything to feel bad for" She said to me. Wait…what?

"I don't understand why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Derek opened his mouth, but Lucy beat him too it.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Some. It's like I'm looking through at myself behind a glass." She nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "I remember feeling myself let go. It was like I couldn't hold onto myself no more. What you said…it just made me snap. Like I was an elastic band and I couldn't take the strain no more. I remember pinning you, I remember Derek taking me off you. But I don't understand. Like you said I'm just a necromancer. You're a werewolf, how could I…?"

"Now _that's _question" Marcus said. I looked at him. "I understood that there would be some territorial issues with Derek, and with you two. I didn't realise that there would be that much of a problem but, no offence Chloe, you to overpower Lucy and to be that fast? That wasn't normal. Not that any of this is normal" I looked to Kit.

"Does he know about what happened at the Motel?" Kit nodded.

"I gave him a brief overview of it-"

"If you want me to leave then I'm happy to" I turned back to Marcus, and surprise flashed in his eyes.

"Chloe?" Derek said, but I ignored him.

"I don't know what's happening to me, but when it does it's like another thing takes over. Like its actually happening, the pain, the misery. And what happens to me when I'm not in the dream place, the one I can't remember doing, or saying, it hurts them. And don't argue you guys cause' it does. If you want me to leave for your wife's and daughter's safety I will gladly do so." Marcus watched me the whole time and came to kneel next too Derek. He took my hand from my lap and held it. I stared at it and then looked up at him. He smiled slightly.

"Thank you." I was beginning to ask what for but he squeezed my hand slightly and carried on. "Thank you for thinking of my family, and saying that you would leave even though you have nowhere to go. But Chloe we won't betray you. When things get rough we will get through them. I saw the way you looked at Kate Chloe." I looked down, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"She looks like my mum" I whispered. Marcus nodded.

"I know, people used to mistake them as sisters. Did you know that they were the best of friends?" My eyes widened in surprise and Marcus chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no. But no matter what Chloe, we will get through this and defeat the Cables"

"And find out what's happening to you Chloe. Even we can promise that" Simon spoke up from the corner, and Tori nodded along with what he said. I smiled at them both and mouthed a _'thank you'_

Marcus stood up and put his hands together and rubbed the."Now I think it's pretty late, if you guys are hungry there is some left over pizza in the fridge. Then you can take them up to your rooms, and you can pick the ones you want. There's 4 occupied which means there's 3 left. All the ones that are occupied have door marks on them, so don't pick them. But mainly your ones are the ones to your left, when you get up the stairs." We all nodded.

"But be quite because Maggie is now asleep." How?

"Silence spell" Kit said and flashed a grin.

"You'll be fine Lucy, no broken bones, just a bruise which I'm sure it will be fine by tomorrow. I'm heading to bed-"

"Wait Aunt Lauren" She looked at me, sadness in her eyes. I felt a pang of guilt but I had to carry on.

"Er…" I didn't know how to start it, and I looked at Derek and I closed my eyes and breathed in and looked at all the adults each and then settled on Kate. "I know this may be over stepping here, and I'm sorry if I am but…would me and Derek be able to share a room?"

"No way" Aunt Lauren said. I stood up and pulled Derek up with me.

"I know you won't like it Aunt Lauren but-"

"He makes the dreams go away" That shut her up and her eyes widened. I looked at Kit. "That's what made me wake up. I couldn't feel Tori shaking me, but when he held my hand I felt him. He makes the pain go away" I then looked at Marcus and Kate. "It just…it would put me at rest if I knew he was there with me and-"

"It's fine with us Chloe" Kate said, and she smiled slightly. If it's okay with Kit-"

"Which it is"

"And Lauren then it's okay with us…just remember to be responsible okay?" I looked to Aunt Lauren and she looked at Derek scowling. She gave a quick nod, said goodnight and left. Tori groaned.

"Let me guess, I have to share a room with her? She's just gonna be moaning about that all night" She smiled then and walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I let go off Derek's hand and hugged her back

"Night Chloe, don't stay up to long" She gave me a wink when she pulled away and stood in front of Derek for a few moment looking awkward.

"Call us if anything happens okay?" Derek gave a nod, and Tori nodded back and gave a wave to everyone and went upstairs. Simon hugged his dad, and came and hugged me. He gave Derek a hug and whispered something in his ear, and Derek whispered something back.

Lucy stood up and cracked her back.

"Cya guys! I'm expecting a huge brunch tomorrow as I'm injured and all" She gave me a wink and then turned to go to bed. I sighed and turned to Derek.

"You have to explain all this to me you know. I feel like I'm being left in the dark" Derek smiled slightly, and nervousness came into his eyes. "There's no need to be nervous you know"

"How did you…"

"I know you Derek, I can tell when you get nervous" I chuckled, but then turned serious. "I'm sorr-" But I was cut off with a quick kiss.

"Don't say sorry okay? Now take your top off" As soon as he said it, his face went bright red, and the adults laughed. Kit came over to stand behind Derek.

"We just wanted to see how your chest is progressing and Marcus and Kate would like to see it as well. They have many resources here that could help us try to figure out all this." I nodded, and Kate and Marcus came to stand behind them. Kate came forward.

"Chloe, I know you're tired but you have to explain to us what it feels like." Then Marcus spoke up.

"Kit said that you wouldn't let Aunt Lauren touch it, which is probably why she left, to give you some privacy." I thought about that and was actually surprised that she didn't stay anyway. Strange. "So when someone else goes to touch your chest what happens?"

I started to think about someone but Derek trying to touch my chest, and the reaction was immediate. The thought of the fire, the pain, the needle penetrating my chest – I couldn't do it again, not again I wouldn't survive. I had to survive, for Derek, for Simon, for-

"Chloe?" My eyes opened, and I saw their concerned faces. I was breathless, and I wiped my hands on my jeans because they were getting clammy.

"The affects were immediate; you panicked when thinking about someone but Derek touching your chest. I think that's what caused the strong violent reaction to Lucy, and also the sheer power of her reaction. But we can't be certain." Kate smiled "Sorry Chloe, I'm rambling and you must be exhausted." When she said that, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and my body crying out for me to sleep. I nodded, and then Kate nodded at Derek.

Derek stood in front of me eyes locked with mine.

"Last time" I spoke, directed at Kate but I still looked at Derek. "Last time Kit did it but Derek was next to me, whispering things. About how beautiful I was and saying the sweetest things. But I was still pancaking when Kit was checking. I don't know how I will react when Derek does it." I saw Kate nod out of the corner of my eye.

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled at him.

"Of course I know. I love you too, which you better know as well." He smiled and then lifted his hands to unbutton my shirt. When his hands touched the bottom of my neck, near my chest my eyes widened and the panic started settling in as well. Not as much as last time, but it still made my breath comes out in small pants.

"Hey?" I looked up not realising I took my gaze of his face. "Your fine, you see? Absolutely fine, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I didn't when we were at Lye, and I didn't when we were on the run. And you protect me too remember? When we were with the others, when you made sure no one came and help me through the change. And when there was anything wrong, we helped each other through it remember?" I was concentrating so much on his words, that when he pulled away, and as I looked down my shirt was completely undone.

"Skills" I muttered, and Derek laughed. I looked up at him and he winked at me. He looked down, and he eyes knitted together.

"It's grown" He muttered.

"How big was it before?" Marcus asked.

"Not as big as that. It's grown about twice its size, so if we need to figure out what's happening to Chloe, we have to do it fast." Suddenly I just felt utterly and completely exhausted with everything that had happened today, and I swayed on my feet. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them up when I felt Derek in front of me. He then turned around, and told me to climb on. With a great effort I put my arms round his neck, and leaned into him. His arms went around my thighs and then lifted me up. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"She's had a lot to deal with today, can we carry this on tomorrow? I'm taking her up to bed now." I smiled into Derek's neck, same old Derek in the end, never asking always telling. They said their goodnights to the both of us and as Derek walked a bit he stopped as his dad called him.

"Son, you have to tell her, if not tonight then in the morning. And everything son, not just the basics. I don't know why your so scared anyway, it's clear to all of us you love each other" Derek nodded, and said his goodnight. "Stay strong Derek, see you in the morning"

"Night dad" I rubbed my face against Derek's neck, and it was like I could feel him smiling.

"Let's go see what room they left ours then. What's the bet that they left us the smallest huh?" I smiled, and then the realisation that me and Derek would be sharing the same room, all alone in a comfy bed came to my senses.

Butterflies sunk in and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore.

**AN:/**

**Thank you for all your reviews and favourites! It's like a special gift you give me that makes me feel warm inside ;) **

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Thank you for reading, and I knew I had to get this done as I haven't uploaded in a while! But its nearly 1am and I have a phycology exam tomorrow, that I really actually do not care about…I hated the subject all year I just didn't want to drop out because I felt like I would hurt the teachers feeling. Torture…**

**But I hope you liked it! I had some fun writing it! It was my longest chapter yet!**

**I do not own darkest powers!**

**Rebecca OxO**


	9. Chapter 9

Derek stood there for a moment with me in his arms as we looked over the room. It was huge that was for sure, with a four-poster bed in the middle of the back wall. The room was decorated red and black and on the far wall there were double doors leading to a balcony. At the end on the right of the room there was another door, which I guessed lead to a bathroom. There were the basic necessities in the bedroom, a desk, wardrobe, dresser, ect. It was actually very beautiful in a sophisticated manner.

Nerves settled into my stomach. I knew there was no reason to be nervous, we had been in far worse and…exposed situations before. I saw Derek change into a werewolf for goodness sake! And if that wasn't more intense and exposing then sharing a room together then I didn't know what my brain was thinking.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Derek moved over to the double bed across the room. Derek put me gently down on the bed. I smiled at him, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering madly around. I turned onto my side and smiled at Derek and he returned it. He brought his hand up and rubbed his neck trying to get the kinks out of his muscles.

"Do you need to change soon?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He shook his head at me and knelt down so he was at my eye level.

"I'm good for another week. It's just…" I nodded for him to continue. "All the shit that's been happening to all of us, it's like we can't catch a break. Like someone out there has it out for us, trying to punish us…and what are you smiling at?"

"You." The look in his eyes made me chuckle. He looked confused and like I had lost the plot. "When I first met you in Lye you would barley even speak, I think you would just answer people with a grunt all the time if it was up to you. And now look at you, rambling away. You've changed, y'know that?"

It was true. Looking at Derek now I could tell that he had changed and not just with his personality, but his physical appearance too. He could even hold a conversation with Tori, though it was mainly bickering. His hair and BO was completely gone, and there was barley any trace for his ache. Though I was glad that one thing hadn't changed, which was his intense forest green eyes.

"We've all changed Chloe, now try and get some sleep okay? I'm just going to jump in the shower quickly." I nodded at him trying not to let him see the nervousness I felt about being left on my own. I was scared that I would fall asleep without him around and then that nightmare would happen reoccur and this time I wouldn't wake up.

"Hey, hey" I looked up at him. Of course he would be able to see the nerves kicking in."I'll only be about 10 minutes okay? And I'll come straight out" I nodded and he placed a lingering kiss on my lips. He turned around and shrugged off his shirt so I could see his well-defined shoulders and back muscles, and the fluttering feeling came back to my stomach. I'm sure if there was a mirror in front of me my eyes would be coming out of my head at the moment. He tossed it on the floor and then shut the bathroom door. A few moments later I could hear the pouring of water coming from the shower. _You've seen him in far less Chloe, stop getting flabbergasted at him taking his shirt off._

I tried to get comfortable while Derek was in there but 2 minutes of my eyes being closed, I knew that I wouldn't unless Derek was here with me. My mind couldn't help but wonder into the movie world. In a movie case this would be so stereo-typical that I was tempted to roll my eyes at myself. The heroin was too scared to sleep without her knight by her side, to scare that her lingering fears would come back and he wasn't there to save her.

"Nice going Chloe, I thought you wasn't going to be the Damsel in distress" I muttered to myself. But as soon I said that I knew that it was what I was portraying in our little movie. All through-out our 'adventures', if that is what you could call it, I was the one always being saved by Derek. At Lyle house, in the park with Ramon and Liam, every moment. And now that thought clinging onto my mind I was more restless than ever.

I groaned and threw my legs off the bed so I was sitting up. Even if I did want to get some sleep, I wouldn't be able to in my jeans anyway. The uncomfortable material would make it almost impossible. But the problem was I had nothing else to wear, from being on the run so much one didn't have much time for shopping. My eyes landed on the shirt that Derek had tossed on the floor. My brain was whirling at what I had in mind and I was debating whether or not to actually go through with it.

"Ah bugger it" I muttered. I grabbed his t-shirt and then went over to the dresser. I shrugged my t-shirt off and then went to unbutton my jeans, but then I caught a look at myself in the mirror that was attached to the dresser.

I looked like Bane out of batman. The one were batman was played by George Clooney? Except for the fact I wasn't a hulking, green man that worked for Poison Ivy. There was still that red circle right in the dead centre of my chest. And just like Bane it looked like something was travelling through my veins. It had grown nearly twice its size. It was like my chest was a huge black spider web, except for the red in the centre of my chest. Would it continue to grow? That I was sure of, and if it was growing at this rate then it would only be a matter of time before it complete. The scary thing was though, what would happen when it was complete? When it couldn't grow anymore?

I didn't need to think about this now, I could feel the exhaustion weighing on me and if I didn't get to bed soon then I would happily sleep here. Which would give Derek a scare and he sure didn't need any more of those right now. I took my jeans off and put them on the dresser as well and slipped Derek's shirt on, which was more like a nightdress to me, coming to my midthigh. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Even though I looked terrible his smell was comforting and made me feel…safe…loved.

A flashback of him kneeling down in those chains penetrated my mind. He wasn't safe there. No one was; those _monsters _knew that I would do anything to keep them safe. Tori, Simon even Kit were a part of my family now. Hurting them would hurt not just me but all of us, hurt us in a way that may even hurt more than be physically hit. The cameras and the screens it was all just a way to hurt us more emotionally. To see our family, our pack, in pain hurt us. Seeing each other chained, tortured. They were using us as each other's weaknesses, and it worked because though someone may try to have no weakness in the world they always will have one. The person, the people they love in danger. And in all honesty, that's what scared me the most. That they weren't scared to use one of us to hurt another.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed" I jumped, my eyes wide with shock until I noticed Derek behind me. He had his jeans low on his waist and was shirtless. _No shit Sherlock, you have his shirt on. _I blushed and mumbled a sorry and made my way back to bed. I got in the covers and was surprised when Derek didn't follow, even more when I noticed the slight redness to his checks. _It's new to him. To us both. It's different now because we both know our feelings…and it's a bed for goodness sake. _I took a deep breath.

"D-D-Derek?" He looked at me "G-get in b-bed" He chuckled slightly and made his way over to the other side of the bed. He got in under the covers and then we both turned on our side to each other.

"You okay?" I whispered to him.

"I should be asking you that, Chloe" he whispered back. He sighed and brought his hand up to brush a strand of my hair back behind my ear. Indecision flashed on his face for a second and then he sighed. He put his hand on the side of my face, using his thumb to stroke my cheek. I wanted to close my eyes in comfort, but his green one's was studying me so intensely I didn't want to break that.

"You scared me Chloe. I didn't know what to do; you were screaming my name, saying that you were on fire. You tried to bite your tongue and were clawing at yourself and I just reacted. I'm sorry if I hurt you. And then today with Luc-" I shut him up with a slight peck to his lips.

"I'm sorry I scared you Derek" I whispered, we were no more than an inch away from each other. He shook his head.

"_You _didn't scare me Chloe, it's what was happening _to _you more than anything else" He then closed the gap and kissed me. Though this time something was different, the kiss was more frantic, more desperate. Derek leaned up, putting his weight on his left arm. I was lying on my back and his face hovering over mine. I was trapped his gave was penetrating me. "God Chloe you scared me so much".

He brought his head down and kissed me which seemed like everything he had. With both my hands, I brought them up to his neck and then tangled my hands into his hair. He moaned and then flicked his tongue against my bottom lip. I gasped which he took to his advantaged and our tongues battled against each other. I felt like he poured everything into that kiss and I could feel how much he loved me by just that kiss.

Derek pulled back, red in the face as well. We were both gasping, my hands still tangled in his hair.

"We should get to sleep" he murmured. I tried not to pout but when he brought his thumb to trace my bottom lip I knew I had failed. "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world Chloe. But your exhausted and you need a good night's sleep"

He then laid back and put his arm above me and guested towards himself. I smiled and then snuggled myself into his chest, my arm going round his muscular body. He kissed the top of my hair.

"Goodnight Chloe" he whispered.

"Goodnight Derek" After a few moments my eyes were getting heavy. "Derek?"

"Mhmm?"

"Keep me safe"

The last thing I heard when I slipped into the world of dreams was "Always".

_**AN:/**_

_**I would like to apologise HUGLY about the time I took to update. I am very very sorry and I won't give you the excuses too why I didn't update, but if you are still loyal to this story then I wan't to thank you very very muchly! Thank you for all the favs and reviews and I will update very soon! It's the least you deserve, I am literally writing the next two chapters now! **_

_**So what do you think? A lot of Cherlek in this chapter, and well the whole story. It is mainly the different relationships Chloe has and those to come. So thank you and I shall get back to writing while listening to Mumford and Sons. Much Love! Rebecca XOX**_


	10. Chapter 10

_He was worse than before. He was gasping for breath, like his lungs couldn't get enough oxygen in them no matter how hard he tried. His chest was covered with slashes and burns, some varying in sizes and depth. His arms were spread wide, diagonally both held up by steel chains that were connected to the wall. His neck was also bound, the thick metal seeming too tight for his throat. The chains seemed like an extra precaution but I knew what it really was. It was a way to make others see him for the animal that they portrayed him as; that he deserved to be chained like some sort of dog. The chains seemed to be buzzing with some sort of electricity. The room was he was in was small and plain white. It seemed to be caging him, the walls closing in on him, making him look too big for the room itself. His hair was in his face, which was dripping with sweat. His sweat was dripping from his hair onto his face and down his body. He was a mess. _

_A range of emotions swelled in my chest, it was hard to distinguish all of them at once. Sorrow. Love. Pride. Sadness. Disgust. _

_But one emotion, the one that stood out the most and silenced the others in no protest. Rage. Pure, hot, blinding rage. How dare they? I was standing there, looking at him behind some sort of glass. He didn't look at me. Maybe it was one way glass? But I needed him to look at me, so I could see that his eye betrayed no pain that he was still holding together in one piece. No matter what his physical appearance was, if our minds were still intact then we would heal. I hoped._

_I was bound there, no way to move or even blink, telling me that a witch was in the room. I couldn't help him. There was no way possible I could. All we could do is stay as strong as we could for each other. And not just me and him. The others too, that no matter what they did, our bond couldn't be severed. But how __**dare **__they chain him like some sort of animal? To present him to others like he was some dog that needed to be chained, like they owners of him. They told me dangerous monsters needed to be chained, tortured so they learned who the master was. The punishment I got almost ripping that guards throat out was worth it. They wanted to know who would be master in the end and I would show them. I would make them watch and feel everything they made our pack go through. Every knife they slit our body with, every poison they injected, even the emotional pain of watching the others. I would make them scream until their throat ran dry and begged for death. _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when his head snapped up, looking directly into my eyes. I smirked. Even with one way glass which was magically powered so not even smell could get through was a pathetic attempt to stop him knowing that I was watching. We were all watching, but he knew I wasn't watching in my usual cell. He knew I was near him. He could feel every emotion I could. And now that was close, it was amplified. The rage I felt may of given him an even bigger indicator that I was bound here, watching him in this state. And the emotions weren't just one way like they thought. I could feel every emotion that he felt being chained there. _

_He was hurting. His werewolf genes were now accustomed to the torture, now expecting the endless burns and cuts. He was healing faster, like his body was learning what to expect and how to deal with it in its own accord. The wolf couldn't live without his host. And the host couldn't live without his wolf. So it seemed like the human in Derek was being pushed back so that the wolf's genes could help, could heal him faster than any human, any supernatural. They were confused at this, with all of us. And though sometimes the wolf can be a right pain in the fucking arse sometimes, this is when he became helpful. Even his healing process was becoming faster than a Healer, which was unheard off. So they started becoming curious. And when curiosity strikes scientists, then they tend to want their subjects in better condition. Better preserved so they could see why we were such freaks and what the Genesis 2 gene they gave us was doing to our supernatural bodies. _

_If only they preserved Elizabeth they said. If only they kept them in more secure and worthy conditions, one's that experiments could be kept in. As soon as one becomes too much for their power or became aware of what they were, they should have locked us up like prisoners. Helping to push the subjects to the limits and show what power could be reached. That was there only regret. That they didn't lock us up fast enough and that some had to be terminated. That one caused another punishment as well. _

_The room I was in was small. There were 5 people in the room. I guess I wasn't trusted that much here. That one made me full pelt a laugh. Slap.__Well that should have been expected. He growled, his eyes shining. He felt the pain that I just experienced. The man in front of me turned his head, a scowl on his face. He looked at him with pure disgust written on his face. He looked at one of the people standing in the room and nodded. _

_Agony. He was in agony. That's what I could feel through the bond. Though my eyes saw the electricity go down the steel chains, his body tensing and becoming taller with the electricity flowing into his body. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, more moisture rolling down his naked flesh. And one thought, one thought so powerful I could hear it. Hear it like he was standing right next to me, speaking to me in his normal, beautiful voice. _

'_Don't Scream' _

_He didn't have too. I screamed for him, at the man in front of me. Telling him that that that was enough and to leave him alone. I wanted to threaten him, to tell him I wanted to make him feel everything he was feeling in there, that I wanted to rip every flesh he had on him. But I knew that would make it go on longer. And he couldn't go on much longer. I would do anything, anything he wanted. He nodded again and it stopped. My hand became warm, like something was trying to comfort me. I wondered if he was doing this? _

_Exhaustion was weighing down on him. He had been through so much, more than any of us. Because they knew that even though hurting the others hurt me, so much that I wanted to do anything to trade places so I was the one being physically punished, they knew putting him in this state would send me in frenzy. They didn't know the bond was as stronger than they predicted, if they did it would always be him. Always him that would tortured in order to make me do what they wanted. And they knew that I would always agree. I would always do what they want so that they would leave them alone, leave my family alone. _

_They were doing this for my punishment. Because I said no. Because I wasn't showing them the correct progress. So they were showing me that they, only they were in control. They were the puppeteers and we were the puppets._

_The electricity stopped. He slumped down, his brain going foggy. Pride. He didn't scream. He rarely did, whether that was for us or for the fact that they love it when we scream I didn't know. _

"_Will you do it then, little necro? Or would you like to see us try and get your mutt to scream" _

_The bounding magic wore off me but I stayed still as a statue my eyes never leaving the man whose eyes were downcast and panting as he'd just ran a marathon. He couldn't take much longer. A rough hand grabbed my chin and two growls were heard in the room. His hands digging into my chin, making me look at him in the eyes. There would be no reason to fight. I would loose and then they would get punished. And it would be my fault again. I couldn't let that happen, even if I didn't want to go through the processes again. I had to be strong, for all of them. I couldn't let them see that I was getting weak, tired. That my brain was slowing losing its form. Though he knew, he could sense it. It worried him, worried that I would never come back. Truth be told, so was I. _

"_On one condition" I spat out at the man. He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. I could hear my man panting and gasping for air. He was going to pass out soon, the exhaustion was creeping into his mind like a disease. _

"_I don't think you're in the position to ask for conditions necro…do you?" His eyes scanned my face and he smirked. _

"_Sir?" His head snapped up, eyes piecing the man who spoke. "Maybe if you let the necro have some conditions she would be more willing to participate in the experiments. This way we won't have to…comprise the other subjects" The look that the man was giving I'm surprise that I didn't hear the screams of the scientist that made the suggestion. He didn't like being told what to do. He would punish those who did. A few moments passed and his eyes snapped back to mine. _

"_Fine" he spat verminously "Name your conditions" _

"_I want my family to meet Kaya" _


	11. Chapter 11

"Chloe?" I couldn't move. I knew I wasn't physically harmed in any way but that my rational part of my mind, the one that controlled me moving just didn't want to co-operate. The dream had been different this time. I felt less in control, less…_me. _I wouldn't picture me saying or even thinking those kinds of things. But something within me knew it was me, just changed. But I guess anyone witnessing they're family being tortured would change in one way or another.

I had to find out what the nightmare meant. I wasn't silly enough to think that they were only dreams, not with the physical signs and how vivid they were. Could it be a supernatural messing with my head? Making me see these things? They had to mean _something_; unless it was a supernatural just making me see what I fear most.

But it was like I had memories from past experiences. I remember that I knew what I couldn't say because I would get punished, because apparently I had done it before. And that I killed someone. But something willed me to believe that there was no chance that that person in the nightmare was me. She was strong; she knew how to get around this man. She knew the true reasons why they did what they did, why they hurt the people she loved. She wasn't strong like that; she was always awaiting Derek to save her. That's how it always turned out, but it seemed like she was the centre of it all, and that was why Derek was being tortured so intensely.

My mind instantly flew to the image of Derek bound in those chains. It was like someone thrown freezing cold water on me and I gasped and flew upwards.

They were all there; Simon, Tori, Kit, Lauren, Marcus and Kate. Honestly I didn't expect any less.

"Chloe?" I looked next to me and Derek was there, grasping my hand in his. He was kneeing on the floor, next to the bed.

I snatched my hand out of his and even before I could register the hurt in his eyes, I shoved him against the wall. His eyes were wide with surprise and I snatched his wrists and examined them. I turned them around so I could see every detail, searching for even a smallest mark. I had to see if there was any evidence that he had actually been there, restrained like some animal. There was nothing there. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins and my heartbeat pounding against my ribs. I dropped his wrists and brought my hand up to his neck. Holding his chin I lifted his head to inspect his neck. There was no mark, no evidence that the chains had been there. I let go of his chin and put my hand on his bare chest. No cuts, gashes or burn marks were on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand, beating strong and fast. My body instantly relaxed and I closed my eyes in relief. He was okay. He was safe.

"What happened to Derek Chloe?" A deep voice asked me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to stop the images flashing in my mind. Of him being chained, electrocuted, hurt, me feeling every emotion he could and knowing I was the reason because of it. Knowing that he was trying so desperately not to scream because he was still trying to protect me.

I didn't open my eyes. If I opened them then I wouldn't be strong enough. I wouldn't be strong enough to look into Derek's green eyes knowing that only a few moments ago I was seeing the same forest green but with agony and exhaustion in there, because I wouldn't do as those monsters said. Keeping my hand on Derek's chest and squeezing my eyes shut, I answered the voice.

"They hurt him" I whispered. They had to know what I saw because it affected them too. It was a classic thing you saw, that someone kept important information from the people they loved when they were involved and it only hurt them more. Maybe if I told them then they would be able to leave before it was too late. But I knew that wouldn't be the scenario. I knew that they would try to prepare themselves for what was coming. And I knew it was pointless.

"Who hurt him?" The voice asked. I now realised that it was Marcus asking the questions.

"I'm not sure" My voice answered. "There were only two that I saw that were from the other nightmare. The man who said he was sorry and the man who made me on fire."

"What did they do to Derek Chloe?" I didn't want to think about this. Think about him in those chains because it made me scared of what emotions ran through me. It was the same as before as I was witnessing him. The rage, the sadness, the despair. But I had to tell them because they deserved to know. Because even though I didn't know what were the cause of these nightmares, whether it real or another supernatural, they needed to know what they would be getting into. What he would be getting into.

"He was in a room. It was small, with white walls. He was kneeling in the middle of it. I was looking at him through one way glass. I was thinking that even though it was also powered with magic, it was a pathetic attempt at them trying to keep him oblivious to the fact I was watching him. We all watch, but only by the monitors they have. I know this from the last one. But this time I was close to him." I struggled. Somehow talking about other details, the ones that were least important wasn't so difficult. But I knew I had to tell them what happened with him, what I saw. I concentrated on Derek's heartbeat under my palm so I wouldn't lose control. "He was chained. His arms were diagonally above his head with thick chains holding him in place. He also had one around his neck." It was getting hard to concentrate now. The rage was sweeping through my body.

"It was like he was on a leash" I spat. "They say it's for their protection but that's bullshit. It's because his werewolf and because they think that he belongs chained like some dog. His not a dog!" I snapped open my eyes and stared at Lauren. My breathing was coming out in gasps and fear was written all over her face. "How dare they hurt him like that! Electrocute him so that I would do whatever they please! And you know what annoys me even more! It works! Because they _torture_ my family, all of them! And they know that I'll do whatever they want because I don't want them to hurt and scream on my account! They know Derek will hurt me because of our relationship! And they know that Simon and Tori and Kit can't withstand as much as Derek so when his on the brink they use them because" A sob escaped my lips. Fresh tears rolled down my face and I closed my eyes again, willing them to stop. "A Kaya, they hurt Kaya" I whispered. I felt warmth cover my hand over Derek's chest and I opened my eyes to meet his. How pathetic I must look in his t-shirt with bed-head and tears running down my face.

"Who's Kaya Chloe?" He whispered. My eyes went wind. Kaya? My mind tried to put a face with the name, to try and place some memories I had of someone called Kaya. There was none. Only in the dream did I say that I wanted her to meet everyone and that they also hurt her. All I knew was that she was important, and not only to me but to everyone else as well.

"I-I-I don't know" I said to him. "She's important. I wanted her to meet everyone. I just knew that they hurt her sometimes too. And that she's really _really _important Derek"

"Was that all Chloe?" Kit asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah that's all. Apart from weird thoughts I was thinking that's all I think." I took my hand off of Derek's chest and took a step back. I ran a hand through my hair. "God I need a shower" I muttered.

"I'm sorry about…whatever this is again guys"

"Oh stop apologising! I just think you did this so no one would ask what you and wolf-boy were up too last night!" I could feel the blood rushing to my face and my eyes going wide.

"Shut up Tori" Derek muttered. She had her classic smirk on her face, but her eyes betrayed how she was really feeling. How they all were. Worried. Confused. Hell, I was even confused and it was happening to me.

"Well, we'll let you get dressed. As for me I'm starving so we can all head downstairs, Kate's making a breakfast for kings" Kit smiled at all of us and made his way to the door. "We'll see you downstairs and then discuss all this further. But for now Chloe, and the rest of you, don't worry. We'll figure it out, if it's the last thing we'll do" Kit and the rest of the adults made their way downstairs leaving me, Derek, Tori and Simon there in the bedroom. The thing I didn't want to tell Kit though, was that that was my biggest worry. That it would be the last thing they do.

**AN:/ Hey guys! Thank you for all the support you are giving me on this! This will be my last unbeta-erd chapter, as my sister has agreed to be my beta! Yay! But this may mean that it may take a while to upload, but don't worry I have the whole story planned out! **

**Sorry though for how long it took me to write this chapter, I found it very difficult to write. Writers block? Some very important parts are coming though! So hopefully your all enjoying the story? Please leave some feedback!**

**ALSO! I have read back and realised I have made a mistake! To clear things up!**

**Lucy = Werewolf**

**Kate = Witch who is Marcus's wife! **

**Sorry I did do a mix up of names but above is who is who! Very very sorry! So what do you guys think?**

**Much Love! Rebecca xox**


	12. Chapter 12

The steaming, hot water cascading down was a god-scent. When you had been days even weeks without a shower, it seems you appreciate them even more. I ran my hands through my hair, moaning softly as the strawberry shampoo I used ran through it. I knew I shouldn't take too long; Derek was waiting outside for me. He said because he didn't mind waiting for me but really it was in case I had one of those visions while awake. It hadn't happened…yet…but I guess I would be under surveillance just in case it did happen. What a way to go, casually in the shower and BANG! Slipping over and breaking my neck because some strange vision-thing happened. Not exactly the way I had thought I'd ever die a few months back. But if someone told me that I would fall in love with a werewolf and have a witch and a sorcerer as best friend, then I would walk away thinking that they're nuts. But now I guess if we told anyone the truth…about what was out there then they would think that we deserved to be locked up. Again.

My thoughts travelled back to the last vision I had. I wasn't going to be naïve about them. They weren't dreams, not with the evidence on my body and how vivid they were. Also the reactions that I had, that wasn't a coincidence either. The injection that went straight to my heart contained werewolf venom. I wasn't as thick as that, and if I could figure it out then so could Derek. I squeezed my eyes tight. I didn't know how extent it would go, but it has already changed my strength and speed in only 48 hours. Would it go to an extent where my body would start to flush and have muscle spasms? And then my bones start to shift into the bone structure of a wolf? Even I was worried and that means that Derek's probably panicking and trying to come up with a solution.

Another question was if they were visions or warnings then how was I able to get them? Was it someone with another supernatural power trying to warn me? Or a demon trying to get into my head? I sighed and squeezed my eyes tight. Not only did the venom bring on the strength and the speed but also a change in my personality. Not only with the incident with Lucy, which made me feel like I wasn't in control anymore, but small other changes as well. I felt more confident, more sure of myself. And I felt powerful, which sometimes could be a bad thing. Especially with a genetically modified supernatural that can raise the dead in her sleep.

This was too much worrying this early in the morning, and considering I haven't got a good night sleep in a while, I definitely needed a nice breakfast and something to wake me up.

I leaned down and shut of the water. Grabbing my towel from the rack next to it I wrapped myself up and got another small towel to dry my face and hair. I looked up at myself and gasped. But it wasn't at the huge web-like figure on my chest.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Without even registering that I was basically naked expect for this towel covering me, I yanked open the door.

Now, don't get me wrong, seeing my boyfriend eyes roam down me like I was actually naked sent tingles down my spine. But my huge smile seemed to shake him out of it.

"Chloe..wha?"

"My hair! Look at my hair!" His eyes shot up and widened a fraction. My hair wasn't that horrible greyish colour that it went after weeks on the run, but my blond that it had been even before Lyle house. I went back inside to the bathroom to look at it in the mirror again. Not only had it gone back to blonde, but it seemed thicker as well.

"Do you think it's changing my physical appearance too?" I asked him, looking at him by his reflection in the mirror. We hadn't had a chance to talk about the venom, but the worry that flashed threw his eyes I knew that he had the same thoughts as mine.

"I'm not sure. It's defiantly changed your strength, speed and reaction. The only things we can base it on is when you're upset or angry. But I guess it could be, considering dye doesn't come out that fast."

"It's thicker too! Or am I just wishing to hard?" Derek stepped behind me and then brought his hands up towards my hair. His eyes met mine and I nodded a little to tell him it was okay. His fingers then started combing through my hair, and my eyes closed in pleasure and made an appreciative noise in the back of my throat.

"It has" Derek's deep voice made me snap open my eyes and they instantly met his green ones. His fingers trailed onto my neck, soft as a feather. He closed his eyes and bent down slightly till his lips were hovering by the part were my neck met my shoulder. I watched his every move, part of me wishing that he would stop and part of me wishing his kiss me already. He lips then met his destination and slowly kissed me there. I leant back on my more, moaning slightly. My breathing was coming out in short pants and my arm went up and grabbed his hair to never get him to stop. I heard his moan at the back of his throat and it nearly made my knees buckle.

Suddenly I was being spun around and his lips crashed to mine. Our lips were frantic against one another. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips, reminding me that the only thing that was covering me was the towel. Everything in my body didn't ever want this to end. My hands fisted into his hair, trying to pull myself closer to him and I could feel how excited he was against me. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. There were so many things that were making me crave more of him. I could hear the pounding of his heart and his moans that were in his throat. I could feel his lips shape mine, and it wasn't like any other kiss we shared. They were frantic against each other. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips and my fingers tangled in his hair, trying desperately to get him closer to me. His body heat was radiating on me so I felt surrounded and trapped to him. Everything was screaming at me to get him as close as possible, to show him that I belonged to only him. My heart beat was wild, pounding against my chest like it wanted to break through. I was trying to breathe whenever his lips weren't on mine and his tongue wasn't dancing with mine.

My dire need to breathe made me pull away and look into his eyes. The look in his eyes made me shiver in delight. It was hunger. His breathing was ragged just like mine and his _eyes. _His eyes made me want to forget everything and just carry on till he knew that I belonged to him, knew that I loved him with every fibre of my being.

My hand went onto his chest, which was covered by his shirt. My eyes were focused on my hand and his shirt. I couldn't look into his eyes because I was scared of all these emotions that I was feeling, and the fact that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I could see the hunger in his eyes. I could feel his chest rising with his breathing and my hands fisted his shirt. I could feel his eyes on me, feel that he wanted me to be his.

"We need to stop Derek" I panted. I could feel his heart race against my palm. It was like I could hear his answer even though he didn't say it. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to carry on because he was scared. Scared that we only had a short time left, that we would never be able to express ourselves without something terrible happening. I knew this because I was scared too.

"I'm scared too Derek" I whispered. I carried on looking at my hand fisting his shirt, scared to look in his eyes. Scared what I may see. Would he reject me if I became like him? He already had a hard time dealing with the fact he was a werewolf. A part of me knew I was being stupid, but there was still the tiny insecure Chloe inside somewhere that thought that. That if the vines consumed her that she may change. She may change into a werewolf, which only scared her because of the pain. But what if she changed into something else? Something that the scientists wanted her to be? And that someday she'll be behind a glass watching Derek be tortured. And that he'll be watching me become a monster that even he couldn't help.

Derek crashed me against his body, his face rested in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"We'll be okay Derek. All of us will be okay" He nodded against my skin. He tried to pull back but I stopped him keeping him against me longer. I didn't want to lose him. That may have been selfish of me and why he would be tortured – because I was too selfish to walk away. But the sheer thought of losing him, made my heart physically ache. He had been there when I needed him the most. And God help me would I not be there for him when he needed it. That I wouldn't do everything in my power to help him. And a part of me knew that he felt the same, that he always did, which was why he protected me through everything.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and then I pulled back and smiled at him. His hair was all over the place and his shirt was creased everywhere. His appearance made me giggle and he grinned. I was sure my face was as bright as a tomato but at the moment I didn't care.

"You don't look so appropriate either Miss Saunders" He turned me around and I laughed at what I saw. My damp hair was a tangled mess, my cheeks flushed and my towel creased everywhere. He laughed as well with me. I looked at him in the mirror.

"I'll let you have a shower now, it's pure heaven" He smiled at me and went to grab his clothes. I grabbed mine out the bathroom and then walked to place them on the bed. Before Derek went in the shower I called to him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait for you okay?" I told him. He opened his mouth to argue. "Please Derek? I want to wait for you here" He smiled and nodded.

When he came out I was sitting on the bed fully dressed, with my hair in a pony-tail. He looked at me the reached his hand out.

"Together?" My mind went to last night when I asked him to keep me safe. I smiled at him.

"Always"

AN:/

Here you are! Sorry about the wait guys! I got accepted into Uni (YAY!) and I've had a hard time trying to sort out everything haha!

Sorry it's so short but this one is leading up to when she meets a necromancer that…well is not very well. So I shall update in the next week!

What do you think about this chapter? And thank you to the amazing feedback everyone has given me! Much Love!


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, we can all agree that its werewolf venom that in her" I looked up from my second plate of pancakes and saw everyone looking at me.

"I'm hungry" I tried to say, but it came out more like 'hmm hummbyy' because of the pancake still being devoured in my mouth.

"That's disgusting. Didn't your mother ever teach you to swallow before you speak?" I giggled and swallowed the rest and gave her a grin.

"That's what she said" Simon retorted and I laughed again as Kit gave him a whack on the back of his head. Everyone was in the room apart from Kate and her little girl who had home-school till 2. It felt…strange thinking about school. It felt like yesterday when all I had to worry about were exams and coursework. I doubt that school would ever be a problem for me now, considering everything that had happen. Well at least not in the mundane sense of school anyway. I'm sure that we would still learn about control and other species.

"So let's get down to business and start from the beginning shall we?" We all nodded. Marcus was in the far left corner of the kitchen, leaning there with a steaming cup of coffee. I knew it was coffee because I could smell the bitterness, sharpness of it from where I was sitting. I was sitting around the island in the middle of the kitchen, which had stalls all around it. Derek was sitting next to me, Tori and Lauren to my right and Kit and Simon to my left. Lucy was standing in the doorway, leaning against it, eyes calculating everything. I pushed the rest of my pancakes away, suddenly losing my appetite. Derek grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So you're all apart of Genesis 2 project. Are you all considered failures?" Marcus tone took a different approach when talking about Genesis. It wasn't the friendly tone he usually took, but this one…cold and calculating.

"I am and so is Chloe. Whether or not Derek is considered a failure or just dangerous is still a mystery. I think they just want to terminate him because his werewolf. As for Simon, I _think _his a success. He hasn't lost control like the rest of us" Tori said to Marcus.

"So the main focus would be Chloe and Tori, correct? They didn't try to dilute your powers but enhanced them to such an extent you feel out of control correct?" Tori nodded.

"I don't feel out of control" Marcus eyes met mine. "Well, not before the visions-"

"We don't know they're visions" Derek mumbled.

"But that still can be a possibility." My eyes met his. "I can't carry on calling them 'dreams' when they're not. Visions or warnings or even a supernatural trying to cause even more chaos, I'm not sure. But they're not dreams Derek. And I'm not going to be the naïve girl who will carry on thinking they're dreams because the reality of it is too scary." I turned back to Marcus.

"Before the dreams, I never really lost control. Whatever the St Clouds did have made me too powerful." My eyes widened as I realised how big-headed I sounded. "I-I means I d-d-didn't m-m"

"Oh we all know how powerful you are Chloe, stop beating around the bush for God sake" Tori exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think Tori means we all know what extent your powers at, so don't hold anything back even if it makes you sound…y'know?" That didn't make it any better but I smiled and nodded and Simon anyway.

"What extent are your powers at Chloe?" So I told him. I told him how I could raise the dead even at an early stage. That I could do it in my sleep with no control and when I woke up there would be a dead body crawling over me. How I was able to raise animals and even human corpses without little effort at all.

"A woman tried to help me while we were at Andrews. She thought I was being big headed when I said that I was stronger. That I didn't need summoning rituals or castings to be able to raise the dead. She was setting items in front so I could summon a woman. Told me to concentrate and say her name. But as soon as I did there she was." I smiled at the memory of the woman. "She was very polite and gushing how lucky she was to meet two necromancers in one day. I think it pissed Margret off that my glow was stronger than hers. I asked her to see how my glow looked after I took off my necklace" My hands went up and touched my necklace around my neck. "I did another ghost was there saying how long she had been waiting. And then there seemed to be loads of ghosts suddenly there all begging for help…and I-I didn't know what to do! They were all screaming at me to help them, how long they had been waiting a-and then Margaret put my necklace back in my hand and said she could help. She banished them with some stuff that I can't remember the name off them and they all went. All but one." My eyes went down thinking about the old man begging for my help. "There was an old man by a tree. Margaret kept advancing and he was _begging _saying he needed to give a message and he was waiting his turn. I never gave his family the message though. And I _promised_ but I lost his details when we were on the run and I don't-"

"Would you like them again dear girl?" My eyes shot up and saw the old man there, across from me standing there. He looked as real as anyone else in the room.

"Chloe?" Derek whispered.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to lose it and I was going to send it-"

"I know sweet. We all know. And I wouldn't like to bother you, not when history is in the making. I can wait if you would like, and then summon me again after?" My head was reeling about what he said about history in the making but I had made a promise to this man, and I intended to keep it. His family had suffered for too long because I couldn't send that letter.

"No, I'd like to do it now. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Marcus do you have a paper and pen?" Marcus went in the draws and pulled out a paper and pen and then handed it to me. The ghost smiled and relayed his story to me and gave me the address to send them too.

"I send them as soon as I see a post box okay? W-would you tell me if she g-gets the message and if she finds what she's looking for?"

"Of course I will." He smiled and began to shimmer. "This is why they choose you dear girl. This is why you're going to make history and everyone will remember."

"What do you-" Before I could finish he was gone.

"Chloe?" My eyes lingered on where the man once stood. Remember? What would be the history everyone would remember?

"Sorry" My eyes met those around me and I focused on Marcus's. "I guess I was really beating myself up about losing his details and when I started thinking about him, I summoned him. At least now I can send these to his wife and she can find him." I continued on with the story and how I nearly raised the whole cemetery – "And then she said 'My God what have they done to you." They were all silent then until Simon went…

"Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN!" And a shot of laughter came from everyone, even Lucy chuckled at that.

"Is there anything else Chloe? Of where you saw the full extent of yours powers" I hesitated remembering the demi-demon. I could feel Derek's hard gaze on me. I could imagine the lecture already.

"A demi-demon" And now I could literally feel _everyone's _eyes pop out of their skulls. Three. Two. On-

"When on earth did you-

"You know how _dangerous _that is Chloe-

"Do you know how stupid that was-

"Settle down!" Kits voice ran out threw the kitchen, and surprisingly everyone did. His eyes turned to me. "We can't change what happened; it's already in the past. And I suspect she done it for a good reason. So explain how and why Chloe, even though it was dangerous" I winced as I heard that dig on the end. So I explained to them what happened when we finally escaped.

"So when Diriel came he commented on my glow to. Saying about how my glow indicated my powers, and about how powerful I must be to summon a demi-demon and what they done to me was wondrous. But the deal went unfinished. He dragged her back because she didn't answer his summoning's but I'm glad that she kept undermining me. Saying how I was only a child and that I had a weak glow – because at this time I had my necklace on. And he said to me to grow up strong and powerful. Then they were gone." Everyone was silent in the room and then Marcus let out a curse and ran his hand threw his hair. He closed his eyes and him and Kit shared a look.

"Okay so the one thing we can research into is your case study. All your files and we will try to look into that. What I can suggest Chloe is to do your research too before we start trying to control powers. The library upstairs has books on all supernaturals so while reading yours it may shed some knowledge and help you. Not only that but Rose can help you too, well when she's stable so we may need to stick to research too"

"Rose?" Marcus looked up and I think he was starting to talk to himself more than me.

"I'll explain that after this. It's…" He struggled for words "Complicated."

"I smelt another person here in the room above, why didn't you mention about her yesterday?" Derek said. I knew he was curious and not suspecting Marcus of anything, and I also know he was angry about me not telling him about the demi-demon.

"You were all exhausted and with everything going on…I thought it would be best to bring up Rose once everyone had a good night's rest" As soon as Marcus said that I yawned, my exhaustion creeping up slowly. It seemed like I was running on fumes, and being more than 48 hours since I last had a good night's rest was slowly taking its toll. "Well…not everyone" I smiled at Marcus slightly.

"Anyway, Tori describe what you feel when you get angry" And it went on like that, with Marcus asking everyone what their powers were like, the extent of them and making plans for us. The book research would commence today and training tomorrow.

"We shouldn't just focus on our powers" Tori said.

"What do you mean Tori?" Kit asked.

"Well by the sounds of it we're trying to focus on our powers. But what about our fighting skills? Fair enough I can throw a few punches but if it came down to a fight against the scientists who not only have powers but also have body guards and others, we need to know how to properly fight. Not rely on the hulking, hormonal wolf to save us every time. If these visions are true or even if we want to take down the rest of the labs and help the others, we need to learn how to fight."

"Tori's right" Tori looked at me, surprise apparent in her eyes. "When we were on the run, I didn't know anything about fighting so Derek done most of the dirty work when it came to it. We were barely making it physically because I know I was exhausted most of the time. We could not only work on our powers but work on getting fitter, on learning how to protect ourselves and others."

"You're right girls. When Kate is finished with Katherine upstairs we can make a timetable to work with"

"So I guess this is supernatural school huh? Guess this is how the x-men felt" I laughed.

"Only if I can be Jeanne" I said to him. He grinned at me.

"That's cool; I wanna be the guy that shoots ice. Derek can be beast" Derek flipped him off and Lucy and Tori laughed. Lucy came in then and sat on the stool next to Lauren.

"I don't like what your applying Harry Potter, are you saying I'm a big blue, furry thing who likes to tear people apart?" Simon started sputtering and we all laughed. "I guess your right but only wrong about one thing. Werewolf's aren't blue, at least the ones I've met" She gave him a menacing grin and Simons eyes widened. I could feel Derek chuckling next to me and I squeezed his hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could tell his anger subsided for now, but he still wanted to talk to me. Most probably tonight.

"I'm glad you didn't tear Lucy up Chloe, now I can have an accomplish" Tori and Lucy grinned at each other while Simon muttered a 'great' under his breath.

"Speaking of that Tori, now we can discuss what we think happening to Chloe." Marcus started. I knew that this talk was coming, but it still didn't settle the nerves any less.

"In the hotel room, that's where it all started." I nodded. "We know about the two you've had so far. The needle being penetrated in your heart and the one were hurting Derek."

_Torturing Derek._

"When anyone goes to touch your chest you start to panic. Is it because you think they're trying to hurt you?" I shake my head.

_The burning. The constant burning all around my body. Fire, everything was on fire._

"Talking about it is affecting you now Chloe isn't it?" I nod

"The fire" I say to Marcus. "The constant burning. My body is on fire and I try to stop screaming because it will hurt him. I try but I'm on fire and I-I-I c-cant m-move" Derek then squeezed my hand and suddenly I was okay. I was in the kitchen and I was holding Derek's hand.

"The affect is immediate; it's like your still there and still experiencing the thoughts that were going through your head. Like its happening." Marcus looked at Kit. "We can definitely rule out the dreaming. The one solid evidence we have of this is the venom present in her veins."

"We know its werewolf venom, the signs are obvious. The territorial manner we were both in at the beginning, the speed, her strength. Hell even her appearance is changing at a rapid rate." Lucy looked at me like I was some kind of puzzle. "The only thing wrong with that hypothesis is the way that it happening. Its unlike normal venom which when it reaches the victims heart it begins to take over."

"What happens then?" I asked

"Well when the werewolf venom has reached the heart they experience the constant burning sensation that you once felt. That's the venom radiating around their body. When the venom is all around the body and finally taking over the brain, this is when their bones start to shift. They don't always complete the change though; some die and some fall unconscious and when they awake the body will wait until it feels the need to shift again. Once the shift is complete then the werewolf has been fully awakened. And they're never the same again."

"So the changes Chloe are going through are in reverse order do you mean?" Derek asked.

"In a way, but not entirely. The burning sensation you felt Chloe was most probably the venom. However, how it got to your heart when no one was in the room and simply because you had a vision is preposterous. So we can count on something _very _powerful and supernatural having a biggie scheme in this." Marcus continued. "Why and what for that matter we don't know, and I don't think we will know until they either show themselves, tell you when they want you to know or we'll never find out. I think it's a dead end trying to answer that question"

"The ghosts know something" This spiked Lucy and Marcus interest. I repeated what the man to them.

"Then we have a somewhat lead, but we never know how reliable or how much a ghost will let on. If you can find out any information when you see a ghost that would be great and I'll speak to Rose too. But what we need to focus on is keeping every bit of data you see in these vision things down so we can see if there's any connections or anything we can find out that will help you. The problem is the venom that was injected is making you become like a werewolf, with the looks, the sight, the speed and I bet your sense of smell and hearing have become acute too, am I correct?" I nodded "And not only that but your connection to Derek has become stronger"

"In the vision Chloe, you said you could feel his pain?" I nodded

"Is that normal?" Aunt Lauren spoke up.

"I heard myths. Stories about how some supernatural connection can go deeper than most. I have some upstairs I think, it's in the werewolf section" Marcus said.

"I listened to everything you said and the facts are all correct. As much as I don't like it, it is werewolf venom. And Chloe is showing signs but does the venom show up the way Chloe's has? Like-"

"A spider-web" Derek looked down to me. I smiled. "Or tentacles. Its how I describe it" He smiled and looked up at Marcus and Lucy.

"Not normally. When I changed someone nothing showed up apart from the bite. If was done by injection then an injection hole and a bruise would be apparent but not what Chloe has. This is why we have to search further." He continued holding Derek's gaze. Kit spoke up.

"I know your scared Derek. We all are. But until we try and research if this has ever happened before, legends anything to help Chloe we will."

"At the rate it's growing now though, without any leads and also the sudden changes…you really think that we will have enough time?" I could feel Derek's frustration growing along with his anger.

"Derek, it's the only thing we have so far. The only thing we can do. It's better than doing nothing all together okay?" Kit reasoned with him. Derek sighed and ran his spear hand through his hair.

"Kate will sort out the timetables later today while you guys rest or do some research. Tomorrow we can start for certain, and hopefully we _all _can have a good night's rest tonight." He smiled at me. "You all have teachers here for your powers. Physically me, Kate, Lucy and Kit can all fight so we can show you too and get something organised. With powers, Kit or I can help with Simons powers and Kate with Tori's. Derek I'm sure you've read nearly everything about werewolfs but Lucy has a wide range of experiences which may shed some light on some questions. And as for Chloe…" Marcus turned to me.

"It's entirely up to you Chloe if you would like Rose to teach you. Sometimes she has good days where her knowledge can help a great deal but sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?" Tori spoke up. A part of me wish that she would of kept quiet to allow some more time before he answered. Because a part of me knew what he would say.

"How much do you know about the necromancer's curse Chloe?"

**AN:/ There you go another chapter! Thank you for all those who said 'well done' and also who have reviewed, faved and subscribed! I couldn't remember if the old man's letter was sent but it is a vital part in the story! **

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Love Rebecca xoxo**


End file.
